A New King Rises
by ZainabAlam
Summary: Ash is betrayed by those he holds dear. But nothing is as it seems as Ash will have to uncover his past. Along with his girlfriend Zainab, will Ash be able to suceed and stop the new evil arising?
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal at a Cost

_**Hi everyone. I am writing this in replacement of the Legendary Academy. I have been receiving too many bad reviews so I will unfortunately stop that fanfic.**_

_**I have decided to write this one. I know that there has been a lot of Ash and Betrayal stories but this has a twist.**_

_**Yes my OC, Zainab, will also be in this because I don't care whether you like her or you hate her, I like her and she will be staying at all costs with Ash. However this one will be mainly revolve around Ash, the first chapter will consist a lot about her. So deal with it!**_

_**So Read and Review folks. Thanks...**_

Chapter 1 – Betrayal at a Cost

'We're nearly there!' Ash and Pikachu were excitedly racing in front eager to visit home and relax. They had returned from Sinnoh, where Ash had come in the Top 4.

'Calm down,' a girl laughed and Ash slowed down. He waited for the girl to catch up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a dark red top that outlined her curves. A black cardigan was thrown on top of it and her dark midnight-black hair was braided into a French-plait and was down to her waist. She wore a black beanie with a red ruffled rose on her head and a red backpack with a black poke ball on the flap of it was slung over her shoulder. A Pikachu sat on her right shoulder.

'Zainab, I could never leave you,' Ash said and Zainab smiled.

'That's why you're my boyfriend,' she said and pecked him on the cheek.

'I'm home!' Ash called and waited patiently. The door flung open to reveal Delia Ketchum, wearing a pink ruffled apron, and a Mr Mime behind her sweeping away.

'Ash,' she said happily and embraced her son.

'Can't...breathe...' Ash spluttered and Delia let go.

'I have a surprise for you so go to the back garden,' Delia said and Ash nodded. He sprinted into the garden. Pikachu held on tight.

'SURPRISE!'

Ash blinked and a grin spread on his face. All his friends were there and were all equally happy to see him.

'Hey there guys,' Ash said happily and soon everyone was busy chatting away and eating food.

Ash sighed contently and leaned back in his chair. A small burp escaped from his mouth and everyone laughed.

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly.

Pikachu mimicked his trainer due to the vast amount of ketchup he had devoured.

'Pi ka,' he squeaked.

'Hey Ash we need to talk to you about something,' Brock began but the doorbell rang. Ash smiled knowingly and leapt out of his chair.

'I'll be back in a bit,' he said and headed for the front door.

Ash opened the door and Zainab jumped at him. He caught her and they kissed briefly on the lips.

'Come on,' Ash said and took Zainab's hand into her own.

'But what if they hate me?' she asked worriedly and Ash smiled reassuringly.

'Don't worry, I'm with you,' he said and Zainab smiled.

'Let's go Pi,' Zainab said to her Pikachu, who squeaked in return.

Ash entered the garden again and everyone looked up to see a girl following him. She also had a Pikachu on her shoulder, however it was smaller.

'Hi everyone, sorry for the interruption. This is Zainab,' Ash said and everyone greeted her cheerfully.

Suddenly Brock zoomed forward and took Zainab's hand into his own.

'Hey I'm Brock, how about we get to know each other over a cup of coffee tonight?' Brock said in a creepy voice.

Zainab inched towards Ash, slightly freaked out, and Ash wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Sorry Brock-o but she's my girlfriend,' he said and everyone was stunned at this piece of news.

'You have a girlfriend?' Misty said surprised.

'I never thought I'd see the day when Ashy-Boy got himself a girlfriend,' Gary joked and Ash glared at him.

'Anyway what did you want to say?' Ash asked after everyone had settled down.

'We think you should give up,' Brock stated with a serious face.

'What?' Ash asked confused.

'We think you should quit pokemon training,' May said and Ash was shocked.

'Why?' he asked.

'Ash how dense can you get? You've been at this for five years and not once have you won any league! You're pathetic,' Misty said.

Ash was frozen. Is that what they thought of him?

'Excuse me, but I think Ash is a pretty damn good trainer,' Zainab said angrily.

'So why hasn't he won anything?' Tracy asked.

'You don't just become a great trainer overnight! It takes time, skill and passion, something which Ash has!' Zainab yelled angrily. And these were supposed to be friends?

'We're concerned for him!' Gary retorted.

'Concerned my foot,' Zainab said sarcastically.

'I think you should just butt out! You haven't known Ash for as long as we have, so get lost!' Dawn said.

'Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!' Ash said in a cold voice that shocked everyone.

'Ash, we're your friends. We just want to help you,' Brock explained.

'Instead of telling him to quit you should be supporting him,' Zainab said and Brock stared at her.

'So Ash, I think you should hand your pokemon over to more capable trainers so they can reach their full potential,' Misty said briskly.

'Starting with Pikachu,' May said and reached forward to grab the mouse.

'Pikapi!' Pikachu squeaked in fright and Ash held him close.

'No one is ever getting my pokemon,' Ash said firmly.

'Give up, even your own mother agrees with us,' Dawn said and Ash, glancing at his mother who was standing there with a smug expression, shook his head.

'Get away...' Ash said feebly. The others advanced on him and Pikachu.

'Suicune bubble beam them,' Zainab called and everyone was blasted back by the attack.

It was too much for Ash and dropping Pikachu, he bolted for the door, tears streaming down his face.

'Ash...' Zainab said softly as she watched him run. Both Pikachu hopped onto either one of her shoulders and she returned Suicune. She then ran after him.

Ash ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away from the cruelty of his friends. Is this what they thought he was after all these years? A failure. Maybe they were right. He had never won a single league in his life.

Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a root from a tree and lay there on the ground sobbing.

He thought back to the smug look on his mother's face. It was the same face that haunted his nightmares through all those years. His mother had won again. She was used to winning through her life.

The heavens opened up and rain started to pour heavily. Ash lay there. What good would his life be if he couldn't even win a single league or his mother's love? He knew his pokemon would never part with him. Maybe if he died he would do everyone a favour.

Zainab raced through the rain. She had gone to retrieve all of Ash's pokemon and now their poke balls were safe in her bag.

'Ash! Where are you?' Zainab called desperately.

Pikachu squeaked sadly and Zainab rubbed his head.

'Don't worry, we'll find him,' she reassured the small mouse.

Suddenly Zainab heard a sobbing sound and she raced towards a clearing. She gasped as she saw Ash lying on the floor, sobbing to himself.

'Ash?' she asked softly as she reached down to turn him over. She felt his forehead and found out he was burning up.

'Oh Ash, what have you done?' she said sadly and placing him in his sleeping bag, she dragged him over to a covered area.

She then sent out Suicune to guard Ash as she hurried to the stream and collected some water in a bucket. She hurried back and placed it on the floor.

'Suicune, use Ice Beam on this bucket of water,' Zainab said and Suicune froze the water.

'Pikachu, Iron Tail,' Zainab instructed and soon she gathered the chunks of ice in her scarf and placed them on top of Ash's forehead.

Suddenly Ash started to moan and toss and turn. Zainab hurried over and Pikachu looked at her sadly.

'Die... Let me die... Help...' Ash mumbled and Zainab felt tears drip down her face.

'Oh Ash...' she whispered and taking him into her arms, she started to hum a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

Eventually Ash calmed down and fell back unconscious from the fever.

The rain had stopped a while back and Lucario returned with a bundle of dry firewood. Zainab placed them in a pile and lit them with some matches that she had found in Ash's backpack.

As she kindled the fire, she gazed sadly at Ash. He had calmed down and was lying more peacefully than before.

'Excellent work guys,' Delia said as everyone was laughing at how Ash must be in this weather. They were all sitting around the fireplace and warming up.

'I hope that he dies of pneumonia,' Brock said and everyone nodded.

'At least we will fulfil our own dreams now,' May added and Dawn nodded.

'Yeah with Ash it was gym battle and more gym battles but now we'll have our own time to finally win the Grand Festivals,' Dawn replied happily.

'But what if he survives?' Gary asked worriedly.

Brock stood up and pulled out a few machetes.

'Why don't we find him then and put him out of his misery?' Brock asked and Tracy and Gary nodded. They each took a machete and smirked evilly.

'Be safe,' Misty called and they nodded.

'We'll be back,' they called and with that they hurried off down the path.

Zainab fed the pokemon some berries and sat near the fire. Ash was still unconscious and Zainab didn't know what to do.

She planned to get to the next town in the morning and find medical help. She tossed a few more twigs into the fire and stared at it.

Lucario and Pikachu came to sit next to her.

**Mistress we have done all we can. Do not worry, we will save him. **

Zainab smiled at her Lucario and Pikachu yawned. She curled up on Zainab's lap and drifted off to sleep.

'Thanks Lucario,' she said.

**You do not need to thank me Mistress.**

'How could they do this? I thought they were his friends?' Zainab said frustrated and Lucario growled in agreement.

**I agree. They acted despicably and I feel bad for the poor boy. However if anyone can help him then you will. I know it. You two share a deep bond and it will be helpful when the time comes to recover emotionally.**

Zainab smiled at Lucario. He was full of wisdom and she was lucky to have him.

'I hope you're right,' she muttered to herself.

Suddenly Lucario stood up and growled at the bushes.

**Mistress, some people are coming. They are armed and seem to have a dark aura coming off of them.**

Zainab stood up quickly and Pikachu leapt down onto the ground on all fours.

'Show yourself,' Zainab called.

From the bushes, emerged Brock, Gary and Tracy. They held machetes in their hands and were staring intently at Ash.

'Why are you here?' Zainab asked angrily.

'We have a job to finish,' Gary sneered.

'To kill a weakling who doesn't deserve to be a trainer,' Brock said arrogantly.

'Over my dead body,' Zainab snarled.

'We'll be glad to finish two off at the same time,' Tracy leered.

Zainab smirked and brought out her own sword. It was a samurai sword, passed down from her family.

'Bring it,' she replied and with Lucario at her side, they rushed to the traitors.

There was a rustle in the bushes as three beings teleported: two pokemon and one man. The man's name was King Aaron of Rota and he had come along with a certain purpose.

'Are you sure that he is here Mewtwo?' the man asked the purple humanoid cat-like figure.

**I am sure King Aaron. He is here along with a girl.**

'I thought he would be alone,' Aaron hissed and Mewtwo shook his head.

**Is it one of the traitors? **The other pokemon who asked was a Lucario. This was the King's most trusted pokemon.

'If it is then I will rip them to shreds,' Aaron hissed angrily. He had heard the whole ordeal from Mewtwo.

_Earlier..._

_The Legendaries were surveying the world. Everything was in order in Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, Unova and the Orange Islands. However there was some disturbances in Kanto._

_Arceus teleported into the room and immediately the chatting died down._

'_I have summoned you all here to talk about a grave situation that has arisen in Kanto,' he addressed._

'_Concerning who?' Ho Oh asked intrigued._

'_Lugia's Chosen One,' Arceus simply stated and Lugia looked up suddenly._

'_What has happened to Ash?' he asked urgently. He had become close to the boy during the whole ordeal in the Orange Islands._

'_Why don't I show you? Although be warned, you will not like it,' Arceus sighed heavily and played the scene._

_At the end the Legendaries were furious._

'_How dare they?!' Lugia roared furiously._

'_Patience my dear friend, did you not see how noble that young lady was for standing alongside the Chosen One?' Ho Oh tried to calm her Johto counterpart._

'_Who is she? I sense a deep bond between the Chosen One and the young lady,' Mesprit asked._

'_That was Zainab, destined to be the Chosen One's mate for life,' Celebi piped up._

'_Although this is not the correct time, I feel happy for them,' Entei said remembering the time he had encountered the boy._

'_I am more concerned about the boy,' Mewtwo said and the others nodded._

'_Then it is time to arise the true past of Ash's and let him reunite with his dear ones,' Arceus ordered._

'_I will notify him,' Mewtwo said and with a bow teleported to the Kingdom of Rota._

'_Till then we have much work to do and much planning to help the Chosen One. It will be tough but we have to be ready for anything,' Arceus said and with that the meeting came to a close._

_Finish..._

**It is the young lady who has stayed with the young prince through his hardship. However I – **Mewtwo said but paused.

'What happened Mewtwo?' Aaron asked.

**I sense three more dark auras approaching their clearing. Their intent is to... **Lucario said but couldn't say the rest of his message in fear of Aaron's wrath.

'What is their intention Lucario?! Answer me!' Aaron demanded with authority but his tone was laced with anger. Lucario cringed.

**Their intention is to kill Ash! **Mewtwo said with fury.

'WHAT!' Aaron was angry however Lucario shushed him.

**Watch at what is happening Master and you will be surprised, **Lucario said and a smile threatened to appear on his face. The other two beings watched the fight unfold with surprise.

Zainab ducked under a blow by Brock and kicked him in the stomach away. Gary came at her from the side but she jumped back and threw a jab with her sword. He stumbled backwards from the force.

Lucario fired Aura Sphere's at Tracy but he deflected them with his sword. He growled in frustration and then summoned his own Bone Rush and charged forward. Tracy blocked him and Lucario somersaulted away as Tracy sliced at his head.

Zainab backed into a tree and at the last moment she jumped high onto the branch and Brock's machete stuck fast into the bark. He tugged but to no avail. Zainab leapt down and landed behind him. She then punched his back and he crashed into the tree.

Panting she glanced up and saw Gary advance to the unconscious Ash. He held his machete high as if to swing down low.

'Suicune, Aurora Beam,' Zainab yelled in panic and failed to see Brock charge at her from the side and tackle her to the ground. Her sword flew a few feet away in the bushes and she kicked him in the groin. He bent over double in pain and then she swung her fist and gave him an uppercut. He stumbled back and she kicked him away.

Gary charged at her and she managed to grab her sword and block the strike. She glance sideways to see Ash was unhurt and then with a yell she rolled to the side and Gary fell forward. He rushed at her with flailing fists and she scoffed at the inexperienced fist thrown at her. She caught it and then punched him in the gut and pushed him away. He hit the tree hard and fell to the floor knocked out.

She glanced around and saw Tracy was out cold, as was Gary. Brock was on the floor in pain. Lucario was panting heavily.

'Lucario, Suicune return,' she commanded and they both disappeared for a rest.

She turned to walk back to the camp and failed to see Brock come at her sneakily. She felt a pain to her head and fell to the floor knocked out.

Aaron, Mewtwo and Lucario were stunned at how easily Zainab and her pokemon had protected and knocked out the three traitors for Ash.

However the last part was outrageous and Mewtwo was the first to react.

He knocked Brock out with Psychic and teleported the three back to the house. Aaron rushed over to check on Zainab.

'She's alive, just knocked out. The nerve of them, can't even deal with a loss,' he said angrily.

**Wait till I see them. I have a lot to get revenge for, **Lucario said angrily snarling.

**I will rip them shred by shred, **Mewtwo said.

'Quick we need to get Ash and Zainab to the castle. Ash is burning up with a fever,' Aaron said after checking the young boy.

Mewtwo nodded and with a flash they teleported to the castle. He hoped they would make it in time.

The traitors got the shock of their lives when they saw Gary, Tracy and Brock materialise onto the carpet knocked out and covered in cuts.

Delia ran off to get First-Aid and the girls helped get the boys into the bedroom.

After a few minutes they awoke and everyone asked them what happened. But the boys only gave one answer.

'Ash and Zainab.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Start of a Long Recovery

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**I was so overwhelmed by the amount of followers and favourites this story has got so far. And yes, Cilan and Iris will be Ash's new friends, however they will be staff from the castle itself.**_

_**This chapter made me depressed but I made it up with some chocolate! Hehehe!**_

_**Anyway, please Read and Review!**_

Chapter 2

Aaron and Lucario rushed into the castle, Mewtwo having rushed off to inform the legendaries about the situation, and were immediately greeted by Queen Maria of Rota.

The Queen had a pale pink silk dress on that had a small trail. She wore her crown, which was gold with diamonds studding the outline atop her braided blonde hair, which was flowing behind and reached to her midsection. She was accompanied by a Blissey and an Audino.

'Aaron I received the distress signal you sent out with your aura. What happened?' Maria asked.

'Ash is in trouble, he had a raging fever,' Aaron told his wife. (Yes, Maria the Queen of Rota was married to Aaron, King of the Kingdom of Rota.)

Maria hurried to the boy, who was cradled in Aaron's strong arms and as soon as she touched his forehead, she gasped.

'Audino, Blissey, take him to his room,' Maria instructed and Ash was carried away on a stretcher.

As she was turning away she spotted Zainab, who was in Lucario's arms.

'Who is this young lady?' she asked.

'She protected Ash but was knocked out sneakily,' Aaron said trying not to sound angry and alarm his wife.

'Take her to the guest room,' Maria said and Lucario rushed off. Both Pikachu followed Lucario.

'Now are you going to tell me the whole story or do I have to force you?' Maria asked her husband, who was trying to make a getaway sneakily. She looked intimidating with her hands on her hips and a scowl gracing her face. Her baby blue eyes were looking at Aaron piercingly and Aaron gulped.

'Sure,' he said and sighed as he led his wife into their room, no doubt fearing her reaction.

Blinding white light was what met Zainab as she opened her eyes after a few minutes of getting to the castle. She scrunched up her face as the light hit her eyes hard.

Blinking again, she focused and found she was in a bedroom. Her head was throbbing and she grimaced as she tried to sit up.

'Aargh,' she moaned and managed to sit up. Massaging her head, she took her time to take in her surroundings.

The room was large and spacious. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling and the walls were painted pale green and cream curtains graced the window. On the bedside table lay a jug of water, am alarm clock and a lamp. A few feet away there were a few comfy sofas and a coffee table. The rug was a golden colour and at the far side of the room were magnificent oak doors.

Zainab got up and opened the curtains. She gasped at the magnificent view of mountainside and hills surrounding the castle and in the far horizon lay the Tree of Beginning.

'Pi ka pi pi,' Pikachu squeaked and flung herself forward at her trainer. Zainab giggled and caught Pikachu. Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her lovingly.

**It is good to see you are awake Mistress.**

Zainab turned to see Lucario standing at the door, accompanied by a woman in her late twenties. She had long flowing blonde hair and a pale pink gown on with a small trail. A gold and diamond-studded crown sat atop her hair and she was smiling sweetly.

'Good morning,' she said cheerfully.

'Good morning my lady,' Zainab said and curtsied.

'Such a sweet young lady,' the Queen giggled.

'If you don't mind me asking... what happened? How am I here? Where is here?' Zainab asked confused and everyone laughed.

'You are in the castle of the Kingdom of Rota. I am Queen Maria and my husband, King Aaron, brought you here after you were knocked out.'

Zainab was shocked and suddenly the past events flooded into her head. She jolted up and looked wildly around.

'Where's Ash? Did they get him?' she asked, panicking.

The Queen chuckled.

'Ash is safe and sound. He is resting in the other room and his fever has died down considerably. I must thank you for taking care and protecting him. It means a lot to me,' Maria said and Zainab blushed.

'It was no problem, I care for him a lot,' she said and they both laughed.

Suddenly a maid came running into the room and both girls looked up.

'What happened Iris?' Maria asked.

'The young prince's condition is deteriorating. His Majesty sent for you,' Iris said panting slightly.

'Ash!' Zainab said and rushed out of the room. Maria swept out too but more gracefully.

Zainab rushed into Ash's room and stopped. Ash was mumbling in his sleep and was sweating. Aaron was trying to calm him but it was no use.

'Maria is that you?' Aaron asked as he heard the door opening and turned to see Zainab.

'Sorry I thought you were my wife,' he said sheepishly and Zainab shook her head.

'No need for apologies... what happened?' she asked and Aaron shrugged.

'I was sitting with him whilst Maria went to check on you but then he started to mumble and toss and turn in his sleep,' he said.

'Can I try?' she offered and Aaron nodded, getting up from the chair and moving to the side. Zainab took the empty chair and held Ash's hands in her hands.

She began to hum the same lullaby she used in the forest and stroked his black, unruly raven-hair.

'What happened Aaron?' Maria asked but Aaron shushed her and pointed to where Zainab was soothing Ash.

Everyone watched as immediately after Zainab sung the lullaby, Ash calmed down and fell asleep. Zainab sighed and turned to get up however Ash kept a strong grip on her hand.

Aaron and Maria were amazed that Zainab had had such an effect on Ash. It was as if he could sense her presence.

However before they could thank Zainab, Ash opened his eyes and blinked blearily, taking in his surroundings.

'Where am I?' he asked confused and Zainab beamed happily. Ash spotted Zainab and he smiled.

'Zainab?' he asked and Zainab hugged him fiercely.

'Ash you idiot, don't ever do that to me again!' Zainab said as tears fell down her face.

'I promise,' Ash smiled and rubbed Zainab's back soothingly.

After a while, they broke apart and Zainab stepped aside to let Aaron and Maria come forward. However a certain yellow mouse couldn't wait and leapt at his trainer happily.

'Pikapi! Pi ka chu pi pi ka pi chu pi,' Pikachu exclaimed and nuzzled his trainer. ('Ash you scared me so much! Never do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!')

Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu.

Aaron moved forward and Ash stared at him and Lucario in surprise.

'How can you be alive? I saw you in the Tree of Beginning. You sacrificed yourself to save Mew,' he said and Aaron and Lucario laughed.

'Well Mew decided to repay the favour,' Aaron said.

**It's great to see you again Ash, **Lucario said.

'Ash?' Aaron asked. Ash had been quiet for some time now and in the emotional state he was in, that was a bad sign.

Ash looked up at Aaron and Aaron was taken aback by the suffering he saw in his eyes.

'Ash, look at me and tell me what the matter is?' Aaron said and shook his shoulders a bit.

'I don't deserve to be a pokemon trainer... I never brought out their full potential... I broke my promises... I failed everyone that's why they abandoned me... everyone hates me... I'm better off dead!'

Everyone stared at the young pokemon trainer's words and couldn't believe that these were coming out of his mouth!

'Don't say that Ash, you're a very strong trainer, you are not a failure and you are a unique individual. Remember all the legendary pokemon you helped save. You're the Chosen One!' Zainab said encouragingly.

Aaron was shaken at what Ash had said. Lucario was having similar reactions.

Suddenly, overwhelmed by all the memories and emotions, he threw himself at Aaron and started to cry heavily. He let out all his emotions and didn't stop. Aaron wrapped his arms around the boy and held him safely in his strong arms.

Ash's pokemon, who had all heard their trainer's words after being let out a while back, had tears in their eyes. Where was the strong trainer that was full of determination and willpower? Pikachu was the angriest and felt the urge to kill all the traitors for shattering his best friend's dreams.

Ash finally wiped his eyes and Aaron kneeled down to look straight into the amber eyes of the distraught trainer.

'Listen to me Ash, you are the bravest child I have ever seen. The way you helped Lucario a while back proves my point. Never put yourself down,' Aaron said but Ash shook his head.

Ash then spied his pokemon in the corner of the room.

'Guys... are you here to stay with me?... please say you are... I couldn't fulfil my promises of making you the strongest... but please stay!'

Silence fell in the room as they heard the young boy pleading to his pokemon. Never did anyone think that he would be this shattered on the inside.

'Pi ka pikapi pikachu,' Pikachu said determinedly. (What kind of question was that? Ash we will never leave you!)

Ash then looked at Zainab, and wondered why she was still with him?

'Zainab why are you still here?'

Everyone looked at Ash and then Zainab in surprise. She was taken aback by the question but smiled nonetheless.

'Because I'm your girlfriend... And I love you and care for you... and I will never leave you ever!' Zainab said brightly.

Everyone smiled at this comment. Maybe Zainab could bring back and help the boy to recover sooner.

Ash couldn't believe his ears and broke down in tears again. Zainab was next to him in an instance and lifted his chin up so that she was looking directly into Ash's eyes.

'Maybe this will help,' she murmured.

Gently leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. Ash was surprised but relaxed and responded. Zainab pulled his arm so that it was wrapped around her waist and she leant forward, her hand in his raven locks.

Aaron and Maria watched this whole ordeal with shock at first but then they relaxed and smiled. Watching them reminded them of themselves. Daringly Aaron pecked Maria on the cheek and she blushed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'She will be the perfect wife for our son,' she said to Aaron.

'I know she will,' he said.

_**So there you are folks...**_

_**It has been revealed that Ash is indeed Aaron and Maria's son, and the next king of Rota.**_

_**Next chapter will be updated soon so stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth and a Party

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**This chapter is a filler, where we learn how Ash was adopted by Delia and what happened that led to giving Ash away.**_

_**I'm sorry if it is a bore but the last part is quite a happy time. And if you think that this is too rushed or you hate the ending then tough... I don't care!**_

_**And please, as always, Read and Review!**_

Chapter 3 – The Truth and a Party

'I think we should tell them.'

'Are you mad? He'll hate us.'

'Zainab will help him to calm down and understand. She is a young lady with the most amount of maturity I have ever come across in my life.'

'I just don't want my son to hate me for the rest of my life.'

'Trust me this is just what he needs to help speed up recovery.'

'But what if his condition worsens?'

'Ash is our son. He will understand. Believe and trust me.'

'I trust you Aaron.'

'Thank you Maria. I won't let you down.'

The door creaked as it was opened slowly. Maria and Aaron entered their son's room to awaken him. Maria crossed the room and heaved back the gold curtains. However they smirked as they turned and looked over at their son's bed.

Zainab was sitting up and her head was lolled to the side, resting on her shoulder, sound asleep. Ash's head was resting atop of Zainab's lap and lay across the bed, fast asleep as well. Zainab's hand was in Ash's hair and the other was gripped by Ash. Both Pikachu lay curled up in Zainab's lap.

'Ash, Zainab, wake up it's morning,' Maria said and gently shook them. There was no response as both young trainers were in a deep sleep.

'Let me,' Aaron said. He took a poke ball from his belt and released his pokemon.

'Feraligator, water gun,' Aaron said and a gush of water from the crocodile squirted in both the trainer's faces.

Zainab jolted upright and sighed as she saw it was a practical joke. She glanced down at Ash and saw he was still asleep.

'HEY! What did you do that for? Do you know how long it took me to calm down Ash during the night after waking up from a nightmare? Did you!?'

Zainab was advancing upon Aaron angrily. He nervously backed up against a wall and Zainab looked directly into his eyes.

'Sorry,' Aaron said meekly and Zainab let out a sigh.

'Don't ever do that again!' Zainab threatened and Aaron hastily nodded.

'Never get on the wrong side of Zainab ever,' he thought to himself frantically as he watched Zainab bend down to wake Ash up gently.

'Ash wake up,' Zainab said softly as she tried to awaken the sleeping boy. He wouldn't stir and she sighed.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Maria shaking her head.

'Let him sleep,' she said softly and Zainab nodded.

'After you have freshened up please come to the drawing room, we have something to tell you,' Aaron instructed and Zainab nodded.

A few minutes later Zainab entered the huge drawing room. Pi (her Pikachu and I will refer to Zainab's Pikachu as Pi because it tends to get confusing!) was seated on her shoulder. Pikachu had decided to remain with Ash so he wouldn't feel alone when he woke up.

'Pi ka pipi pikachu?' Pi asked and Zainab shrugged.

'Dunno Pi, which is why we're here to find out,' Zainab said and Pi nodded.

Zainab spied Maria and Aaron sitting on the couch and approached them. They gestured for her to sit down and she sat on the comfy sofa, Pi immediately hopping into her lap and curling up comfortably.

'Zainab we have something to tell you,' Maria began and Aaron sensed her tensing up. He held her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Maria smiled and continued, taking a deep breath.

'Well you may have known that Ash's mother is Delia, right?'

Zainab nodded angrily, 'yeah the mother that should have supported her son's dream but instead shattered him from the inside.' Pi growled as well.

'Well that is a lie,' Maria said and Zainab and Pi looked shocked.

'Huh?' Zainab asked confused.

Maria and Aaron chuckled.

'What we're about to tell you, we will tell Ash as well. However we are unsure of how he will react when he finds out so we need your help and support to help and lend him support when he finds out. And you are the best person to do that since you are his girlfriend,' Aaron said seriously and Zainab nodded.

'I will always be there for Ash,' she said.

'Ash is our son,' Maria said and Zainab and Pi high-fived happily.

'We had a feeling since Ash looks so much like Aaron, however his eyes and most of his facial features resembles yours Maria,' Zainab explained and Pi looked smug.

'Pi ka pikachu,' she squeaked and Zainab rolled her eyes at her mouse.

'Yeah yeah, I'll give you credit. Pi was the one that suggested me the idea but I doubted her. However when I considered the possibility, although it makes sense, I don't see the logic.'

Aaron and Maria laughed.

'Let me explain,' Aaron said and he leaned back, Maria snuggled comfortably against him.

'Well we were being hunted down by aura hunters. As you already know that I am an aura guardian, I was highly sought out for my talent and my large amount of aura. In those days, evil people would have the intention to rule over the Legendary pokemon with aura. I was therefore known to have a almost unlimited amount and so would make a valuable asset for them,' Aaron said and Maria had a sad smile on her face.

'So who are aura hunters?' Zainab asked. Maria and Aaron exchanged dark glances.

'Aura hunters were those that used their aura for evil purposes. There are two types of aura: pure aura, like I have, and this appears the light blue that is in aura spheres and bone rush; and there is dark aura, which people obtain from murdering people or sucking the life out of innocent people such as children and adults. Aura hunters use the dark form of aura and will damage aura guardians, such as myself and Ash, to an extent where they will be unable to use aura ever again. This was the technique used to catch people such as myself.'

'When you refer to Ash...?'

'Yes Ash had obtained the aura from me genetically. However I sense aura inside of you that has been dormant. Therefore both of you will be targeted.'

'I don't have aura,' Zainab insisted.

'Then how can you communicate with your Lucario telepathically? You may not have realised but you have formed a bond with Lucario, an aura bond, linking you together by soul and mind,' Aaron said.

'So what happened?' Zainab asked referring to the story.

'Maria was heavily pregnant, days away in fact, and we had to keep it secret unless the hunters were to become aware and come after Ash. Maria and me hid away inside a small cottage in the woods, protected by my aura.'

'I had Ash and he was such a beauty. However a few days later we found out that a rumour had gone around and that the hunters were after Ash. We escaped barely and came across a secret shrine deep in the forest.'

Maria fell silent, no doubt thinking about the day when she had had to depart from her son. Aaron wrapped and arm around her consolingly.

'We met Celebi there. I communicated with him via aura and he agreed to send Ash to the future. He was left on Delia's doorstep and Maria and I hid in the castle, where Maria's sister, Ilene was living. When the hunters came, I fought them off with Lucario and once they saw no baby, they retreated, thinking it was a rumour after all. Celebi reappeared and told us where he had taken Ash. We were relieved that he had found a loving mother.'

'Then Celebi decided, after I and Aaron pleaded, to take us into this time and here we are,' Maria concluded and Zainab and Pi were stunned.

'So how exactly are you going to tell this to Ash?' Zainab asked.

'That's where you come in,' Aaron smirked.

'Excuse me?' Zainab asked, having a bad feeling about this.

'You'll be the one telling Ash,' Maria concluded.

Zainab and Pi looked at each other in horror.

However before they could answer there was a crash outside in the corridor. Zainab and Pi raced out, accompanied by Aaron and Maria. They opened the door and could just see the door to Ash's room bang shut.

'Oh dear,' Maria said.

Zainab turned to Aaron, 'was that Ash?' she gulped as he nodded.

She raced to the room and knocked softly on the door.

'Hey Ash, it's me Zainab,' Zainab said and Ash opened the door slowly.

Zainab glanced at him. His eyes were puffy and he was sniffling. Pikachu was on his shoulder, consoling his trainer.

Zainab guided the emotional trainer to his bed. She sat him down and sat down next to him.

'Did you... did you hear everything?' Zainab asked hesitantly as both Pi and Pikachu were playing on the floor.

'Mhmm,' Ash mumbled and Zainab rubbed his shoulder.

'Well that's a good thing, now you've got your real home and even have a dad,' Zainab tried cheering him up but he still looked away.

Then he leapt out of bed and stood in front of Zainab. She was shocked but looked patiently at him. He looked up and Zainab saw he was smiling.

'I think that we should celebrate,' he announced and Zainab was puzzled. This was not the outcome she had expected.

'Erm...' she said, not knowing how to respond.

'I have been reunited with my real parents and my role model is my father. I have the most precious girl as my girlfriend and my pokemon want to stay with me,' Ash exclaimed happily and Zainab laughed.

'Now that's the Ash I know,' Zainab said happily.

'Ash?'

Both trainers turned to see Maria and Aaron walk into the room. Both were unsure of how he was coping.

'Mum, Dad,' Ash said and hugged both of them excitedly.

Both parents were shocked, but after a quick smile from Zainab, they laughed and hugged their energetic son back.

'So Ash, how does it feel to know that I'll be training you in aura, along with Zainab?' Aaron asked.

'Hey who said I was?' Zainab exclaimed and Maria nodded.

'Me and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law have mush to discuss. You boys can learn aura,' Maria said and both girls hugged each other happily.

'Girls,' Aaron mouthed to Ash, who smirked back.

'EXCUSE ME?!' Zainab and Maria shouted back at the boys, making them run for their lives.

'Remind me never to get on the wrong side of your mother again Ash,' Aaron said and Ash nodded.

'And Zainab,' Ash added.

Both boys sped out into the courtyard and stopped near the fountain, panting slightly.

'So Ash, want the grand tour?' Aaron joked and Ash laughed.

'No thanks. Now do I call you pops or dad or Sir or your majesty?' Ash asked back and Aaron smiled.

'Just dad would be sufficient,' Aaron said.

'So what happens now?' Ash asked.

'Well we'll introduce you to our subjects and then we will change your status to Prince officially and Zainab to Princess, or wife-to-be?'

Ash blushed as Aaron mentioned Zainab and Aaron let out a hearty laugh.

'Toughen up man, she'll be your wife soon enough. Don't try and fool me, you two share a deep bond,' Aaron said.

Ash nodded.

That evening...

Word was sent around quickly that the Prince had returned from his journey and a huge banquet was to be held in honour of his return. The fact that surprised them the most was that he had a girlfriend.

Ash tried again for the fifth time that evening to flatten his unruly hair. He wouldn't be able to wear a hat so had resorted to a tub of hair gel that was nearly empty.

'Are you ready son?' Aaron asked. He peeked around the door and gazed as his son tried to flatten down his hair.

'It won't stay down,' Ash grunted.

Aaron smirked and then took a wet comb and brushed his son's hair. Miraculously it stayed down and Ash frowned.

'A small trick, instead of wasting the whole castle's supply of hair gel,' Aaron joked and examined his son.

Ash was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark red shirt and a black tie. It was simple but effective.

Aaron was wearing a similar tuxedo but it was navy blue, like his aura guardian uniform, with a black shirt. He had his staff as well with him.

'Come on then,' Aaron said.

'I'm nervous,' Ash admitted and Aaron smiled gently.

'I have never been in your position so unfortunately cannot sympathise with you. However I do know that you'll be fine,' Aaron encouraged and with that both father and son exited the room.

Zainab finished the last touch of lip gloss and stood up to examine herself.

She was wearing a ruby-red floor length evening gown which was strapless. Around the chest area, the dress was embedded with rubies and diamonds and a simple chain with a silver locket was around her neck. Her hair was scrunched up into an elegant bun with a few pieces of hair falling at the side, curled loosely, and a pair of diamonte heels graced her feet. She also wore satin gloves, up to her elbow.

Maria walked in and smiled at the sight of Zainab. She was wearing the same style of dress however hers was a royal blue and was with sleeves and a small trail. She wore her hair down, curled loosely, and her crown was nestled between her tresses. She was carrying a box.

'You look wonderful Zainab,' Maria said and Zainab turned to face her smiling.

'Thanks but I think it's a bit too much,' she said.

'Nonsense, you look like a princess, however something seems to be missing,' Maria said.

Zainab turned to look in the mirror but frowned.

'I don't think so,' she said.

'Here, I would like you to wear this,' Maria said and opened the velvet box. It revealed a diamond tiara and Zainab gasped.

'I couldn't,' Zainab protested but Maria had already placed it on her head.

'There, now let's head down,' Maria said and Zainab nodded.

Everyone in the ball room was chatting away, excited to see who the new Prince of Rota was and who his girlfriend was.

Two guards who were guarding the main doors, where the King, Queen, Prince and soon-to-be Princess were to enter, caught everyone's attention. The chatting in the room died down.

'Please welcome King Aaron and Queen Maria of Rota,' the guards announced and everyone watched the King and Queen come down the stairs and sit at the table at the front.

'And now please welcome Prince Ashton and Lady Zainab of Rota,' the guards announced and everyone swivelled round to see Ash and Zainab walk down the stairs. Both were nervous but were trying not to show it.

Everyone oohed and aahed at the sight of the two, one handsome and the other a fine young lady, enter the ballroom and walk over to sit next to the Queen and King.

'Thank you all for coming. I am pleased to announce that Prince Ashton has returned from his pokemon journey and with his girlfriend at his side, they will be the successors of ours. Now let the banquet begin,' Aaron announced and then sat back down.

At the end of the night, the pope declared Ash as Prince Ashton of Rota. Dancing and singing was the entertainment and now Ash was facing the biggest moment of his life.

_Flashback..._

'_Now are you sure Ash? This is a big step,' Aaron asked his son. He handed him a velvet ring box. Inside was a magnificent diamonte ring surrounded by rubies._

'_I'm sure Dad, no one has supported me more through this ordeal than Zainab,' Ash said and Pikachu agreed._

'_Well then tonight is the perfect occasion,' Aaron said and with that he left Ash to his thoughts._

_Flashback end..._

Ash made his way to the stage. He glanced around the room and spotted Zainab talking to some of the members of the public.

He reached the microphone and took a deep breath.

'Excuse me everyone? May I have your attention?' Ash's voice sounded through the room and there was silence immediately.

'Thanks. Anyway, I would like to take the chance tonight to make a special announcement. But for that I would like Zainab to come forward,' Ash said and Zainab, blushing, made her way to the stage. She approached Ash and looked at him confused.

Taking the microphone out of the holder, he got down on one knee and brought out the ring box. Zainab gasped, as did the audience as he opened the box.

'I would like to take the opportunity tonight to ask Zainab a question. One that would change her life a lot. I love you a lot Zainab. You're the angel in my life that made my life even more colourful. You supported me through thick and thin and I don't know what I would do without you. Therefore I would like to ask you... will you marry me?'

Ash looked up at Zainab hopefully and saw there were tears in her eyes. Beaming she looked down and nodded.

'Yes I would love to,' Zainab said happily and Ash smiled happily and placed the ring onto her finger. He then decided to do something daring and, glancing at his mom and dad, he winked and then pressed his lips gently against Zainab's and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Zainab blushed furiously and returned the kiss nonetheless. After a moment they broke apart and Zainab embraced Ash before applause and cheering came from the audience.

'I'm so happy for my son,' Maria said, tears shining in her eyes happily.

Aaron smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'I'm proud of both of them,' Aaron said and together they watched the new happily engaged couple embrace each other.

_**So there we are folks. I'm sorry if it is a bit rushed or people thought it was too fluffy, but now we have a new engaged couple.**_

_**Next chapter will be the start of Ash's revenge so stayed tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tournament

_**Hi guys,**_

_**I struggled so much with this chapter and hopefully it will be enjoyable to read. I have so much happening with me at the moment that I just squeezed the time in to publish this for you guys...**_

_**And hey, message me and tell me: What would you like to happen in the tournament, e.g. a traitor is murdered or a war is introduced? A new twist has been introduced towards the end so stay tuned.**_

_**Thanks and remember: Read and Review!**_

Chapter 4 – The Tournament

**4 YEARS LATER...**

'Hurry up!' a olive-haired boy yelled as he raced across the bridge to Cameran Castle, situated in The Kingdom of Rota.

'Slow down Max,' a brunette girl said as she walked alongside a blunette girl with a Piplup nestled comfortably in her arms.

'It's not my fault that I'm not a slow coach like you May,' Max teased and the brunette, identified as May, growled in annoyance.

The blunette put an arm on May's shoulder to calm her.

'Thanks Dawn,' May said and Dawn smiled.

'BROCK SLATE! Get away from that girl,' a orange-haired girl shouted and marched over to a dark-skinned, male with spiky hair. He was kneeling down in front of a girl, who was creeped out by his attempt to flirt with her.

'There goes Misty again,' May sighed and Dawn giggled at the sight as Misty pulled Brock away painfully by his ear.

'Hurry up I need to register for the tournament,' Max called.

The tournament, in tag partners, being held at the castle was in honour of Prince Ashton as this was the day when they were both registered officially as the heir to the Kingdom of Rota. Also the day when Ash was betrayed and disappeared.

'I can't wait to see the Prince, I hope he's single,' May said.

It wasn't known to anyone outside of the Kingdom that the Prince was engaged already and so many girls were competing with the chance to meet the Prince and hopefully catch his eye.

'Isn't this tag tournament fancy dress?' Misty asked.

'Yeah it was the last time we visited with that loser. But we can hire costumes,' Brock said and everyone laughed at the fact that they had got rid of him so soon.

Since that time, May had come runner up in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Dawn had come higher than last time in the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

But the puzzling fact was that their friends had turned away from them after hearing what they had done to Ash. Drew, Harley, Solidad, Zoey and even Conway had given them the cold shoulder and they didn't understand why.

'Let's hurry before Max yells at us again,' Misty pointed out as Max was charging at them annoyed.

'Can we hurry up now?!' Max yelled and everyone nodded. They headed towards the pokemon centre.

...

'What's the schedule today Cilan?' a certain Prince asked as he got ready in his room.

'We have the tournament for the whole of today which you will be competing in, your highness, along with her highness, and so Sire has given you the whole day off for training,' Cilan said and Ash turned to frown at him.

'Cilan what have I told you? There is no need to call me your highness, Ash is my name,' Ash said and Cilan nodded.

'I'm sorry Ashton,' he apologised and Ash nodded.

'So Pikachu shall we go and pick up Zainab?' Ash asked and offered his arm. Pikachu scampered up and came to rest on his shoulder.

'Pi ka,' Pikachu nodded and Ash crossed the room.

Ash had considerably changed during the years. He had a cold exterior with strangers, except for his dear ones such as Zainab, Aaron and Maria, as well as all the staff in the castle. He had grown taller and toned muscles due to the aura training he had received from his father. His hair was slightly longer but tied up loosely in a small ponytail, enhancing his handsome looks. His pokemon were all trained and evolved except for Pikachu and he had learned to hide all his emotions.

Ash and Zainab had both learned the art of aura but Zainab was less trained than Ash, due to her natural talent at fighting. She was therefore on the same skill level as Ash, due to her previous training. Ash was more advanced and was also knighted an aura guardian, like his father.

'And Cilan, I hope you and Iris will be able to come and see me and Zainab compete. That is an order,' Ash called. Iris and Cilan had become particularly close to Ash and Zainab, since they were the same age and so were easy to talk to.

'Of course Ashton,' Cilan said and Ash exited the room and walked to Zainab's room.

He reached the door and knocked. Waiting for a few seconds, he pushed the door opened and saw the room was empty. Ash scratched his head in confusement.

'Where's Zainab?' Ash asked and turned around to come face to face with Zainab, who had a towel wrapped around her after emerging from the bathroom after a shower.

There was a pause and then Zainab and Ash shrieked and turned to face away from each other. Ash went bright red.

'Ash what the hell are you doing in my room?' Zainab demanded as she quickly pulled on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

'I w-was t-trying to f-find y-you,' Ash stuttered and Zainab giggled.

The door opened and Aaron and Maria came in.

'What happened?' Aaron asked, looking between the two teens, one with her hair in a towel and the other fully ready and bright red in the face.

'Ash decided to enter my room and I came out of the shower not wearing anything,' Zainab growled and Ash gulped.

'Ash, haven't I told you that you never go into a girl's room with their permission,' Maria said and Ash nodded, before running out of the room embarrassed.

'And you young lady, get some proper clothes on before I make you,' Maria threatened and Zainab nodded meekly and immediately rushed into the bathroom to get changed.

...

Zainab emerged a few minutes later. She was wearing a dark blue silk dress up to her knees and a pair of blue flats. She threw on a cardigan that was cream coloured on top and placed the silver heart locket around her neck that she wore as a good luck charm. The ring Ash had proposed to her with was on her finger. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and the tiara that Maria had gifted her was in her hair as well. She didn't want to wear it but she also didn't want to offend Maria. She picked up her silver side bag and slung it on. It contained her poke balls.

Pi walked over to her and perched on her shoulder. Zainab then walked out of the door and into the courtyard, where she saw Ash sitting on the wall waiting for her.

Approaching him, she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and turned to see Zainab in a cute dress.

'Hey there... sorry about before,' Ash apologised and rubbed his head sheepishly. Zainab smiled and pecked him on the cheek again to show she had forgiven him.

'It's fine, shall we go and practise?' Zainab asked and Ash nodded, offering his arm, and then they set off to the pokemon centre.

...

As soon as Zainab and Ash entered the pokemon centre arm-in-arm, everyone who lived in Rota bowed/curtsied to the couple.

Both of them were adored by the whole kingdom as they were friendly and loveable. Zainab had made it a habit, along with Ash, to visit each house in turn every Friday and ask how everyone was. This way not only could they socialise and become friends with everyone, but they could hear and rectify certain problems that people had.

Even people who were not from the Kingdom recognised the young royal couple and bowed/curtsied. Ash and Zainab made their way to Nurse Joy and handed their poke balls.

'Please can you heal our pokemon?' Zainab asked and Nurse Joy nodded.

'Certainly your highness,' Joy replied and disappeared into the backroom.

Zainab turned to see Ash give a few young children his autograph and talk to a few people. Zainab smiled as she saw this. He was slowly returning to his normal self however he was still a bit cold towards outsiders. Zainab didn't blame him.

'Your pokemon are ready,' Joy said and Zainab thanked her and walked over to Ash. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Ash placed all the poke balls inside the jacket he was wearing.

'Are Cilan and Iris attending?' Zainab asked.

'I asked Cilan and he said he will be there, along with Iris,' Ash replied and then stood up. He offered a hand to Zainab and she took it. He pulled her up and she nearly fell over. However Ash caught her and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before Zainab tried breaking away blushing.

'Ash everyone is watching,' she said but Ash put a finger to her lips.

'Shhh, I don't care,' Ash murmured and he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Zainab eyes widened in surprise and she tried to break away but Ash pulled her closer with his arm, which was snaked around her waist. She kissed him back and he broke away.

'Ash...' Zainab said and Ash smirked at Zainab's reaction.

Suddenly the whole of the pokemon centre applauded and Zainab blushed heavily. Both the Pikachus were laughing and Ash laughed.

'Thank you everyone for your support,' Ash said and bowed.

Soon after everyone dispersed and Zainab burrowed her face in her hands, embarrassed, while Ash started to laugh.

'Never do that again,' she said and Ash smirked.

'Fine,' he shrugged and Zainab poked her tongue out at him.

Just then the door to the pokemon centre opened and in came a group of teenagers. Ash suddenly froze up and Zainab looked at him in surprise.

'No it couldn't be...' she thought and looked back at the group. There was a young boy with olive-green hair and glasses, three girls, one with brown, one with blue and the other with orange hair. Finally there was an older boy who was dark-skinned and had spiky black hair.

Zainab looked back at Ash, who had a unreadable face, and then turned back to the group. Now there was one thing to confirm who they were. No sooner had she thought that then the older boy rushed over to Nurse Joy and began to flirt with her.

'Shit,' she said quietly to herself and Pi nodded.

'Come on honey let's go and train,' Zainab said and Ash looked back at her. She smiled at him and he nodded, offering his arm. Zainab took it and they began to walk out of the centre. However Max wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Ash.

'Oh sorry, I didn't see you there,' Max apologised sheepishly.

Ash was getting more and more angry by the second. Why the hell were they here of all places? However he felt a soothing aura and looked to see Zainab smiling at him, as she held his arm. She was transferring some soothing aura to his body.

Zainab looked down at Max.

'That is fine young man but next time look where you are going,' she said and began to walk away. Ash was walking alongside her.

'Hey! Don't talk like that to my brother,' May shouted and the centre was silent. Obviously they didn't know that she was talking to the future Queen.

'I'm sorry,' Zainab asked shocked. May walked over to her.

'You should look where you're going as well. Don't just blame my brother, blame him as well,' May said and pointed at Ash.

'Yeah who do you think you are? Do you own this place or something?' Max added. Zainab ignored him and turned to May.

'And who are you?' Zainab asked. She was losing her patience as well.

'I am May Maple, a famous pokemon coordinator.'

'So famous that I didn't even recognise you when you appeared in front of me,' Zainab said. Ash smirked at his fiancée's comeback.

'What? The cheek of you,' May huffed. Zainab continued.

'Well do you know who I am?' Zainab asked smirking slightly. Oh she couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out.

'I don't want to and I don't care,' May said and everyone gasped.

'Why is everyone gasping? Did I say something wrong?' May asked confused.

'You'll soon find out,' Zainab said and then walked out of the centre, along with Ash.

...

An aura sphere blasted a tree, however it didn't uproot but shook a bit.

'Ash why don't you meditate? You don't want to strain yourself before the tournament,' Zainab reasoned but Ash fired another aura sphere.

Zainab shook her head. Sometimes her fiancé would be a little too stubborn.

'Why did they come here?!' Ash yelled in frustration and another aura sphere collided with a rock and shattered it.

'That's enough Ash.'

Both trainers turned to see Aaron watching his son. Ash turned back and punched the tree he was stood next to.

'I know you're upset. But face it, they don't know who you are, so calm down. Give them some payback during the tournament,' Aaron reasoned and Ash nodded.

'Well come and head to the stadium in two minutes,' Aaron instructed and left them.

As soon as Aaron left, Ash sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. Zainab rushed over.

'Ash...' she asked and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

'What do I do? It pains me to think about that day,' Ash sobbed into Zainab's shoulder and she rubbed his back softly.

'Well we're gonna prove them wrong,' Zainab said and Ash nodded.

'Thanks Zainab,' Ash said as he wiped his face.

'What would you do without me?' Zainab joked and Ash smiled.

'I would die,' he muttered to himself but allowed Zainab to drag him up to the castle. He would get them back if it was the last thing ever!

...

'Welcome one and all to the Tag Tournament of Rota. May I please welcome His Majesty King Aaron and his wife Her Majesty Queen Maria,' the announcer said through the microphone and at the top box Aaron and Maria appeared and waved to the crowd, who were applauding with great gusto.

'And now can I please welcome, the person for who this tournament is in honour for, His Royal Highness Prince Ashton and his fiancée, Her Royal Highness Princess Zainab,' the announcer said and next to Aaron and Maria came Ash and Zainab.

'No way,' May and the others said as they recognised the girl and boy they had shouted at in the pokemon centre were in fact the Prince and Princess.

Zainab spotted the traitors and laughed internally at their faces.

'So now to get the show on the road. This is a tag battle and so you should have by now registered you and your partner in the pokemon centre. And there is a treat... to demonstrate how powerful they have become, both the Prince and the Princess will be taking part in the tag tournament.'

Everyone gasped and cheered loudly. Zainab and Ash smiled at each other and waved at the crowd.

'We will now shuffle the contestants and here we go... the first match will take place tomorrow at 10am so get ready folks. Let the tournament begin!'

Everyone cheered loudly and then there was silence to see who the first matchups were.

'We are going to win this,' Ash said and the three other members of the family laughed at the determination.

'That's the spirit Ash!' Zainab said happily and both hugged each other.

'Let's check our opponents out,' Ash said and raced off. Pikachu was struggling to hold on with his tiny paws.

'Hey no fair,' Zainab shouted and sprinted after the cheeky trainer. Pi clung to her trainer's shoulder desperately. Zainab realised this and carried Pi in her arms.

'Pi ka pipi,' Pi thanked and Zainab smiled. She then raced to catch up to her fiancé.

'At least he's back to normal,' Aaron said and Maria nodded. They watched the two run off with a smile on their faces.

'Our son is coming back for the better,' she said.

...

In a secret base a safe distance away...

'Aaron we will meet again and this time I'm taking you and your family out along with you. The Aura Hunters are making a comeback!'

_**That's all guys. The tournament is underway, as many of my charming followers have guessed correctly, and now Ash will kick the traitor's asses! And the Aura Hunters have declared a mini war on Aaron and his family. Ooooh!**_

_**Stay tuned and I will update as soon as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Allegiance and Power

_**Hi everyone...**_

_**Please don't kill me... I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I hope you love this chapter.**_

_**I received some nasty comments earlier so all I can say is either say it to my face or face my wrath with a level 100 Charizard that knows Blast Burn... Muahahaha!**_

_**Please Read and Review and enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 5 – Allegiance and Power

_Max stood on one end of the battle field and a mysterious guy stood on the other side. He lifted his hood up and Max gasped as he came face to face with Ash._

'_Get ready Max,' Ash sneered in a cold voice._

'_Bring it... you were a weakling then and a weakling now... I'll beat you with one pokemon,' Max taunted and out of his poke ball came Mightyena._

_Ash chuckled and then he opened his poke ball._

_Max stumbled back as he saw Arceus staring him down._

'_No way,' he gasped._

'_Arceus, Judgement,' Ash commanded emotionlessly. Arceus eyes turned red and he started to glow black._

_A bright light blinded Max..._

'Noooooooooooooooooo!'

Max jolted up and Brock fumbled for the lamp switch and turned it on. Max was sweating and shivering slightly at the dream he had.

'Hey you ok Max?' Brock asked concerned.

'I saw Ash in my dream and he had Arceus,' Max mumbled. Brock laughed.

'That loser having Arceus... it was just a dream Max... Arceus would never dream of being a weakling's pokemon,' Brock said and Max nodded.

'Goodnight Brock,' Max called and Brock nodded.

'Night Max,' Brock said sleepily.

...

Up above the Legendaries growled angrily at the traitors.

'How dare he?!' Lugia growled angrily.

'Hasn't he remembered all the times that Ash saved his life and this world,' Ho Oh screeched.

'I don't believe that these were the same friends that accompanied and pretended to care for Ash!' Mewtwo roared angrily and everyone felt the massive psychic energy.

'Mewtwo calm down!' Arceus commanded and Mewtwo finally sat down with an angry scowl on his face.

'Sorry,' Mewtwo mumbled and everyone nodded in forgiveness.

'So what do you suppose we do Arceus?' Rayquaza asked.

'Can we give them nightmares?' Darkrai asked.

'Can we drown them?' Kyogre asked.

'How about roasting them in a lava hot volcano?' Groudon suggested.

'Even better, we'll send them to a different dimension,' Dialga and Palkia said together.

'Enough!'

Everyone turned to Arceus. He smiled at them all.

'I think that those who are the most connected to Ash shall become his pokemon,' Arceus finalised and everyone straightened up waiting to be picked.

'I propose that Lugia and Mewtwo shall be with Ash,' Arceus said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'And that's not all... another Legendary will be Ash's pokemon,' Arceus smirked.

'Who?' Mew asked excitedly, hoping she'll be picked.

'Me!' Arceus said and the Legendaries nodded in agreement.

'You can make Max's dream come true. That'll scare the life out of them,' Darkrai said and everyone laughed.

'What about the girl?' Mesprit asked.

'She's already got Legendaries,' Arceus confirmed and everyone smiled. Together Ash and Zainab would humiliate the traitors once and for all.

'Now Rayquaza will be in charge whilst I am gone,' Arceus said and Rayquaza nodded. Kyogre and Groudon sulked in the corner.

'I will do my best,' he said and Arceus nodded.

'Well then let us go and meet with our 'trainer',' Arceus said and with one last glance at the other legendaries, Mewtwo, Lugia and Arceus teleported.

'This is gonna be fun,' Darkrai chuckled darkly.

...

May, Dawn, Brock, Misty and Max ran through the courtyard, trying to find Ash and Zainab to apologise.

'I can't believe we didn't recognise them,' Max said in disbelief.

'Look out May,' Dawn yelled out but it was too late as May bumped into someone. Dawn helped her up and they came face to face with Queen Maria and King Aaron. Lucario was besides him.

'No way,' May gasped, along with Max and Brock.

Aaron and Maria were shocked at first but then started to get angry at the traitors in front of them. Aaron and Lucario had been dreaming about the day when they would finally come face to face with the people that broke Ash down emotionally.

'Sir Aaron?!' Brock and Max asked in awe and both put on a cold face.

'That is no way to talk to the King of Rota,' Maria said, putting on a fake smile.

'Sorry Your Majesty,' they all bowed/curtsied.

'Well we have business to attend to so excuse us,' Aaron said, trying not to give them away.

'But I thought that you sacrificed yourself for the Tree of Beginning,' Max asked confused. May tried to stop her brother but it was too late.

'I do not like to divulge personal issues with people outside of my Kingdom,' Aaron said.

**Master has no right to answer your petty questions, **Lucario growled.

The traitors were confused at Lucario's cold attitude towards them.

'Don't you remember us Lucario? We helped ...' May paused before shuddering, 'Ash to the Tree of Beginning,' she said quickly.

Lucario tried to restrain himself from lunging and tearing off their throats.

'Mom, Dad,' a voice called and everyone turned to see Prince Ashton run down the stairs towards them.

'Yes dear,' Maria asked warmly.

'Ashton wait up!'

Zainab came running down the stairs out of breath, Pi in her arms.

'Caught up did you?' Ash teased. Zainab looked at him annoyed.

'You could have at least waited for me instead of me having to chase you over the castle,' Zainab huffed and turned away crossing her arms across her chest.

'Pi ka pipi,' Pikachu agreed with her trainer and mimicked her actions.

Ash turned to his father, who shook his head sternly and pointed to Zainab as if to say make up with her right now!

Ash sneaked up behind Zainab and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and turned to see Ash looking at her sheepishly.

'Sorry,' he offered and Zainab smiled.

She pecked him on the cheek and nodded, 'this time is your last,' she warned and Ash laughed.

'What were you asking dear?' Maria asked and Ash jumped.

'Can we take the day off to train for the match tomorrow?' Ash asked.

'We already informed Cilan that you do have the day off,' Aaron said and Zainab sweat-dropped at her fiance's forgetfulness.

'Oh right, sorry dad,' Ash said sheepishly.

Aaron and Maria nodded and then walked off.

'Come on,' Ash said and offered Zainab his arm, which she gladly took.

'Excuse me,' Dawn asked hesitantly and Ash and Zainab turned to come face to face with the traitors.

'We have much more important matters to attend than listen to you,' Ash said coldly. He turned away.

'We want to apologise for our ignorance earlier today in the pokemon centre,' May continued and the group bowed/curtsied in apology.

'How dare you ignore the Prince of Rota?' Zainab said angrily.

'Well he shunned us away before even letting us talk,' Misty shot back.

'Zainab let us leave these petty subjects to their own means,' Ash said coldly and swept away with Zainab following him, but not before shooting a dirty look at the traitors.

They were confused.

'Do you know what happened?'

...

The next morning came quickly. Zainab barged into Ash's room in excitement but looked around. The room was empty.

'Wonder where they are Pi?' Zainab asked her friend.

'Pi ka pi?' Pi was also as confused as her trainer.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from the bathroom. Zainab crept over and leaned against the door. It opened however and Zainab steadied herself. She tiptoed into the bathroom and saw two shadows in the shower, behind the shower curtain.

Activating her aura vision, she stifled a giggle as it revealed that both Pikachu and Ash were showering together. And Ash was even singing.

'Pass me the soap Pikachu,' Ash said and Pikachu gave a small sound and handed the bar to Ash.

Zainab couldn't take it anymore and crept out of the bathroom, trying to hold her giggles. Suddenly she landed face first on the floor. She had tripped over the towel on the floor that was all wet and no doubt flung there by Ash.

'Aaaah,' she yelped and there was silence. Ash poked his head around the shower curtain and his eyes widened as he saw Zainab on the floor.

'ZAINAB WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!' Ash yelled and Zainab gulped. She bolted for the door and hid under the bed.

A few seconds later, Ash's feet could be seen walking over to his closet and he got dressed. Zainab held her breath and tried to keep her cover.

Pi's nose wrinkled and Zainab looked at her in horror. She quickly grabbed Pi and held her hand over Pi's nose and mouth. At first it seemed that it was working but then Pi couldn't hold it and gave a massive sneeze.

There was a pause and Zainab could feel her heart pounding against her chest. There was a creak of the floorboard and shortly after Ash dragged out a dusty Zainab and Pi. They looked sheepish and Ash chuckled.

'You look even cuter when you're covered in dust,' Ash said and Zainab blushed.

'And you look more sexy in the shower,' Zainab teased, 'especially when you sing,' she giggled and Ash pouted.

Zainab nudged him playfully and he nudged her back.

'Come on... don't you want to get to the match?' Zainab asked and raced out of the room with Pi in her arms.

Ash blinked for a second and then sprinted out of the room behind her.

...

**Welcome everyone to the first round of the Tournament. In the Green Box we have Prince Ashton and Princess Zainab. And in the Red Box we have Lola and Lila from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh.**

**Please choose your pokemon.**

'Suicune, come on out/ Pikachu you're on,' Zainab and Ash shouted simultaneously. Everyone gasped at the Legendary and the two highly powerful pokemon.

'Empoleon it's time/ Staraptor let's rock,' Lila and Lola exclaimed and out came their pokemon; the penguin standing tall and the bird flying high.

...

'Wow, they have a Legendary pokemon,' Max yelled excitedly.

'Those pokemon look awfully familiar,' Brock said scratching his chin.

'Shush... it's starting,' May said and everyone settled down to watch.

...

**Let the match begin!**

'Empoleon, drill peck on Pikachu/ Staraptor Brave Bird on Suicune,' the two girls shouted. Empoleon spun round at a high speed and flew towards Pikachu, whereas Staraptor powered up and shot off towards Suicune covered in blue crackling energy.

'Suicune Aurora Beam on Staraptor/ Pikachu add some Thunderbolt onto that Aurora Beam,' Zainab and Ash commanded.

Suicune shot out a multi-coloured beam with a high speed and Pikachu shot off electricity which spiralled around the beam and it headed towards the two pokemon.

...

'So beautiful,' Dawn and May said with stars in their eyes.

'That is going in my contests,' Dawn yelled.

'Not before me,' May argued.

'I just love the beautiful water move,' Misty said dreamily as she focused on Suicune.

'Girls...' Brock and Max muttered to each other.

Misty's eye twitched and the next thing they knew, both boys were floored by her mallet.

...

'Now!' Zainab shouted and with a roar from Suicune, her eyes changed colour and glowed. The aurora beam infused with electricity split into two beams and an individual beam shot each pokemon.

There was an explosion and everyone covered their eyes from the strong explosion. The dust blew away to reveal Staraptor knocked out on the floor and Empoleon barely conscious on one knee.

'Empoleon that's it, now use Steel Wing,' Lola encouraged the penguin and it shot off towards the two pokemon.

'Iron Tail Pikachu/ Bubble Beam Suicune,' Ash and Zainab commanded.

A metallic coated tail struck Empoleon on the head and it was stopped in its tracks. Bubble Beam then pushed it away and it hit the wall, fainted.

**Empoleon and Staraptor are unable to battle, The Green Team win!**

There was cheers as the crowd were shocked and happy at the powerful couple. Suicune padded up to Zainab and nuzzled against her.

'Thanks Suicune,' Zainab giggled and Suicune growled in happiness. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and they cuddled too.

Both Ash and Zainab then waved to the crowd before exiting with their pokemon.

...

'That was an amazing match you two,' Maria said after embracing the two trainers.

'Thanks Mum,' Ash said and Zainab smiled as well.

They were in the drawing room of the castle and Suicune and Pikachu were being fed some food.

There was a flash and everyone shielded their eyes. The light died down and everyone gasped as they saw three Legendaries: Lugia, Mewtwo and Arceus.

'Lugia, Mewtwo, Arceus, why are you here?' Ash asked confused, 'do I need to save the world again? Please can it wait until the tournament is over and I have my revenge?'

Everyone laughed and the three Legendaries shook their heads.

'Ash let them talk,' Zainab said and everyone turned to face them.

'Ash we are here to repay your debt towards the world,' Lugia said telepathically.

'We want to thank you for saving us and also to help get revenge on those traitors!' Mewtwo said and spat the last few words out angrily.

Ash nodded slowly.

'We wish to become your pokemon temporarily,' Arceus finished and everyone was stunned.

'But why me?' Ash asked after a few seconds silence.

'You have the most pure heart ever, and there would be no one I would honour highly enough to be my trainer,' Arceus said and Ash felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't believe that these Legendaries were willing to give up their positions to help him.

'Please accept us into your family,' Mewtwo said and Lugia nodded.

'We would be honoured to work alongside a talented trainer like you,' Lugia rumbled deeply.

'But I'm not that special... heck I'm not even that powerful,' Ash said quietly.

'Then how did you win that battle so easily?' Mewtwo asked, 'I sense extraordinary power in you Ash.'

'I think it is time,' Arceus said and a glow surrounded Ash. Everyone watched as it lasted for a second and then faded away.

'What was that?' Zainab asked.

'Zainab, the Chosen One's mate,' Arceus said and the three Legendaries bowed to her. She blushed.

'There's no need for that,' she said and everyone laughed.

'I have eased the barrier that has prevented you from extracting the true power from your pokemon,' Arceus said and Ash was stunned.

'Why would you do this?' Ash asked deeply touched by the kindness of the Legendaries. Arceus looked at him with soft eyes.

'You deserve it Ash,' Arceus said and with that they each touched an empty poke ball on Ash's belt and were captured.

...

_At the Secret Base..._

'I see Ashton and Zainab are the most powerful. Could they be the ones to help us achieve our goal?' A man wondered.

The door barged open and a scientist rushed in.

'You won't believe the readings that are coming from the machine. The Prince and Princess' Aura is high,' he said hurriedly.

The man smirked.

'So they are the ones,' he muttered and then laughed evilly.

'Sir?'

'Keep an eye on these two, they will be useful soon,' the man commanded.

'Yes sir,' the scientist hurried out of the room.

'Prince Ashton and Princess Zainab... you will soon be mine.'

_**Well that's all. I know that this was brief and what the hell was that plan this man has but rest assured... next chapter will contain more of this plot.**_

_**Stay tuned...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - An Encounter with the Enemy

_**Hi guys...**_

_**Sorry for keeping you waiting but this is the latest chapter for A New King Rises. **_

_**We see Ash and Zainab reunite with a few friends from the past and a frightful meeting with some unwanted people.**_

_**I just want to thank all those people who have sent me encouraging and heart-warming PMs and it is because of them that I will no longer take into account anything flamers say to me. I'm sorry but if you have to insult me by being a guest then that's just lame. And you know what... their comments just go in one ear and out the other.**_

_**I want to shout out to JENNI9981 and SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC who have supported me the most so I love you guys!**_

_**So thanks to all those people who have stayed with me in these times and have encouraged me to come back fighting... Oh god this sounds like an Oscar's speech! Anyway thanks anyway!**_

_**Please Read and Review as well!**_

Chapter 6 – An Encounter with the Enemy.

Zainab and Ash were up that morning by the lakeside in the private grounds of the castle. They were training for their next match and most of their pokemon were raring to go.

At one side, Ash was training his Lucario, a gift from Aaron, and Gallade. They were spearing and Ash had his shirt off, revealing his toned and well-trained body. He was sweating profusely as he dodged the jabs and slices thrown at him by both Lucario and Gallade.

In the lake, Zainab was in a t-shirt and leggings as she trained with Arcanine to endure water attacks. Her chosen water type was Milotic, however Suicune was also helping. However at this moment, Suicune was napping in the shade after an intense workout an hour before.

'Alright Milotic, let's go slow and start with Water Gun, and Arcanine use your Agility and speed to dodge the attacks,' Zainab said as she sat on Milotic's slender body. Milotic let out a coo and then sucked in her breath and let out gushes of water at Arcanine. Arcanine yapped and as a blur, he dodged each water gun attack with precision. Zainab watched on with happiness.

'Okay, time to turn it up. Use Hydro Pump,' Zainab yelled and Milotic strengthened her attack and big gushes of water emerged from her mouth.

'Arcanine, use your Extremespeed now combined with your natural speed,' Zainab instructed and Arcanine suddenly vanished and reappeared every so often. Finally a squirt of water hit him and sent him flying into a tree. He slid down, soaking wet and whimpering.

'Arcanine!' Zainab said worriedly and quickly hurried over to her doggy friend. He whined and Zainab rubbed him dry with a towel. Soon afterwards she leant back as Arcanine stood up and shook himself happily. With a bark he leapt onto Zainab and started to lick her.

'Hahaha... stop it Arcanine... Hahaha,' Zainab laughed.

Meanwhile Ash pinned Lucario to the ground and Gallade was panting a few feet away.

**I concede Master, you are much better, **Lucario said and Ash grinned. He got up and held out a hand for Lucario to grab.

'Lucario stop calling me Master,' Ash grumbled and Lucario laughed.

**But you have proven you are the better one... Master, **Lucario added and Ash pouted.

'How are you Gallade?' Ash asked in concern turning to his other sparring partner. Gallade walked over and nodded.

**I am fine, just not expecting you to be this strong, **Gallade said.

Ash smirked, 'What do you take me as? A lazy ass?'

**No, but you were one of the laziest students I have ever trained, all you ever thought about was food, **Gallade smirked.

'I did not,' Ash said acting as if he was outraged.

**I would have to agree Master, **Lucario said also smirking.

'That's all I need, my two pokemon ganging up on me and mocking me,' Ash sighed and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

'You don't agree do you Pikachu?' Ash asked.

'Ash is such a caring trainer and is always determined to work his hardest. He does not always eat and think about food,' Pikachu said cheeks sparking in his trainer's defence. Both Lucario and Gallade backed off... they knew how strong Pikachu was, having never won in a battle against him.

'Thanks buddy,' Ash said happily and gave Pikachu a deserving chin scratch.

Both Gallade and Lucario watched the two with a happy expression. They were happy he was cheerful and coping well with his emotions. It wasn't like that last night though.

FLASHBACK...

_Ash stormed out of the castle angrily. He began to blast everything with his aura spheres and growled in frustration._

_Why were they here in his kingdom of all places? He wanted to throw them out permanently but that would give him away easily. He wanted them to suffer just like he did when they threw him out of their lives._

_Another aura sphere was lobbed angrily at a boulder, smashing it to pieces._

_Lucario came sprinting out of the castle to look for Ash. He spotted blue light and heard a few crashes, and sighed. He stopped when he saw Ash standing there angrily throwing aura spheres randomly._

_**Master!**_

_Lucario watched as Ash turned around and he felt the intense anger pouring out of him._

'_What do you want Lucario?' he snarled._

_**You've got to calm down Master, **__Lucario said and Ash shook his head._

'_They're here, in my kingdom Lucario, the very people that I nearly died for all those times, those people that gave up on me in my weakest times,' Ash shouted angrily._

_**Master you're forgetting something though, **__Lucario said and leaned against the tree as he watched Ash calm down slowly._

'_Who, pray tell me Lucario, would I possibly forget?' Ash said angrily._

_**Zainab, your pokemon and your true parents, if they're with you then you've nothing to fear, **__Lucario explained._

_Ash stood there breathing heavily as he reflected upon the times where Zainab stood by his side, how his father made him as strong as he is today, how his mother took care of him lovingly, and lastly his pokemon who were there for him from the beginning._

_Tears began to well in his eyes and he wiped them away hastily. He looked at Lucario._

'_I'm never gonna hear the end of this, but Lucario, you're right,' Ash said and Lucario chuckled._

_**Did Master just apologise to me? I must be dreaming, **__Lucario said teasingly._

'_Don't push it,' Ash said jokily._

_**Shall we go back in? Zainab is worried for you, **__Lucario said and Ash nodded._

'_Let's go... I can't wait for the next few days,' Ash said and chuckled._

FLASHBACK END

There was suddenly a rustle in the trees and bushes and Ash, Lucario and Gallade tensed up.

Zainab felt an unknown aura in the area and turned to glance back at where Ash was training to see everyone had tensed up. She returned Milotic and hopping onto Arcanine, they hurried round the lake to Ash, Lucario and Gallade.

'What happened?' Zainab asked. She dismounted and Arcanine stood at her side growling.

'Was it gonna be a repeat of attempting to murder Ash?' Zainab thought to herself. She hadn't told Ash about this as she was afraid of how he would react.

A crash was heard and then two people were flung towards the group, making them all tumble backwards and end up in a tangle of limbs.

Ash coughed as he regained his breath and took in what just happened. He separated himself and rolled the unconscious people over. He gasped as he recognised their faces.

'Drew, Paul?!' Ash asked surprised.

Zainab stood up as well and put a hand to her mouth as she caught the sight of both Paul and Drew. Their clothes were ripped in places and were covered in multiple cuts and bruises. Paul had a large gash on his forehead and Drew had one on his arm.

'Who did this?' Zainab asked as she felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she felt one.

There was a laugh behind the two and they spun around to see two men there, in hooded robes. At their side were a Houndoom and a Mightyena whilst hovering above them were a Fearow and a Skarmory.

'Who are you and how are you in the castle's private grounds?' Ash demanded with authority.

'Did you do this to our friends?' Zainab also asked.

'So we finally found Prince Ashton and Princess Zainab,' the first man chuckled darkly.

'Time to finish the job off,' the second man said.

'Wait! You still haven't answered out questions,' Ash said.

'Such stubborn kids,' the first man sighed.

'If you really want to know, my name is Archie and this is my colleague Maximus, or Max, and we are accomplished trainers that work for Team Dracoga, the team that will take the world by storm,' Archie said.

'And unfortunately we need both of you, but these pitiful kids heard us and got in the way,' Max said and gave a tut as he saw both Paul and Drew on the floor.

Zainab felt an uncomfortable wave come over her and tugged at Ash.

'Ash I don't feel too good, they're giving off dark aura,' Zainab whispered.

'I know what you mean,' Ash muttered back.

Both Max and Archie chuckled again.

'You're one bright spark kiddo,' Max said.

'What do you mean?' Zainab asked angrily, narrowing her eyes at the two men.

'We are also known as Dark Aura Hunters,' Archie finished and Ash gasped in surprise. He had heard tales of these people from Aaron.

'Well why are you here?' Ash asked. He had a hunch, but it wasn't a good one.

'To get you of course, our boss needs you for a task of his,' Max said seriously.

'Maybe we should get the Princess first,' Archie said to Max.

He nodded and both turned to Zainab, who looked at them nervously.

Ash pushed Zainab behind him protectively, 'you'll have to get through me first,' he snarled.

'As you wish,' Max muttered.

'Ash...' Zainab said worriedly. Ash turned to face her and his eyes looked at her softly.

'I don't want to lose you, now go and heal both Paul and Drew, I'll deal with these jerks with Gallade and Lucario,' Ash said softly and planted a gentle kiss on Zainab's forehead.

'Use Arcanine and Suicune as well,' Zainab said and Ash agreed. Both pokemon leapt over to Ash.

'Arcanine, Suicune, battle with Ash,' Zainab instructed and turned to the two injured boys. She let out her Lucario called Bolt.

'Bolt we need to hurry and help Paul and Drew,' Zainab said. Bolt nodded.

**Of course Mistress, I sense their aura is fading but we can still save them, **Bolt said and Zainab nodded.

'Pi, be on standby in case we need to jolt them if they start to sink,' Zainab said and Pi nodded and leapt onto the floor.

Zainab and Lucario placed both hands on Paul and Drew's chest and poured out their healing aura.

...

'You asked for this boy,' Archie said and Ash smirked.

'Lucario Bone Rush on Mightyena, Gallade Psycho cut on Fearow, Arcanine Fire Blast on Skarmory and Suicune use Bubble Beam on Houndoom,' Ash commanded.

'Fearow use Drill Peck on Gallade, Skarmory use Steel Wing on Arcanine, Mightyena use Shadow Ball on Lucario and Houndoom use Fire Fang on Suicune,' Archie and Max ordered.

Lucario rushed at Mightyena with a glowing staff of aura and jumped as soon as Mightyena released the Shadow Ball. He spun and gained momentum before slamming his staff on Mightyena, making it fly back and crash into a tree.

Fearow rushed like a blur whilst spinning towards Gallade. However Gallade side-stepped the attack and Fearow was going too fast and embedded itself into the tree. Gallade took the chance and slammed his attack into the helpless Fearow.

Skarmory reared back with a screech and shot forward towards Arcanine, its wings glowing metallic. Arcanine howled as the attack hit but he stood strong. He took a deep breath and fired the powerful attack onto Skarmory as it swooped around. It fell to the floor burnt to a crisp.

Suicune aimed the bubble beam but Houndoom kept on dodging the stream of attacks. It zigzagged around and finally leapt into the air and its fangs started to charge with flames. He reared back his head and shot forward to sink its fangs into the Suicune.

'Dodge it Suicune,' Zainab yelled in time. She had looked up to see Suicune in danger.

Suicune nodded and with a leap she leapt high into the air, making Houndoom sink its teeth into the ground.

'Now use Aqua Jet,' Zainab instructed and Suicune became surrounded by water and shot towards Houndoom. There was a yelp and Houndoom crashed to the floor.

Zainab looked down towards the two sleeping boys and wiped her brow. They were both breathing normally and all their injuries had been healed.

'Thanks Bolt,' she said and Bolt returned to his poke ball.

Archie and Max looked at their knocked out pokemon in disbelief and returned them with a snarl. Zainab walked over to join Ash.

'Thanks for the save before,' Ash said as he looked at Suicune, 'otherwise Suicune would have been a goner.'

'That's why I'm here,' Zainab said.

'You're both excellent trainers, but how long will you stand up against this?' Archie asked sinisterly and he raised his hands and fired a pulse of black energy at Zainab. She screamed in agony and crashed against the tree and slumped there unconscious but paralysed from the dark aura.

Ash looked at the two men in anger and felt the rage power him up. He shot two aura spheres at Archie and Max, who to his surprise, absorbed the aura.

'What?' Ash snarled angrily.

Archie and Max laughed darkly.

'You really think a petty aura sphere would harm us,' Max taunted.

'We're invincible,' Archie said and with that he flung a larger black aura sphere at Ash, who jumped to the side to avoid it narrowly.

'Dodging won't help you little boy,' Max taunted and fired a dark pulse at Ash. He conjured an aura shield in return and the pulse however started to shatter it. The shield exploded and Ash was in agony and felt him slowly become paralysed. Suddenly it stopped and he looked up slowly, gritting his teeth in pain.

Gallade had sent them a psycho cut attack to distract them and Ash took the chance to painfully sprint towards the two men. He pulled back an aura powered fist and hit Max in the stomach. Max doubled up in pain and Ash kneed him in the side and sent him flying into the lake with a large smack from his aura staff. He hit the lake with force and soon drifted to the top, knocked out.

Archie growled at the sight of his colleague in the lake, knocked out, and charged a large black aura sphere and aimed it at Ash. It hit him squarely in the stomach and Ash cried out in pain as he hit the tree and fell to the floor. He got up trembling from pain onto his hands and knees. He was them kicked to the side by Archie so now he was lying on his back.

Archie's head loomed over him and he was picked up by the scruff of his collar.

'You really are a feisty one aren't you?' Archie said and then he punched Ash in the stomach. Ash gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of him.

'That was for Max,' Archie hissed and Ash was thrown to the side.

Wincing, Ash tried to stand up but Archie placed a foot on the back on him, forcing him back onto his stomach.

'What'cha gonna do now?' Archie taunted.

'Kick... your... ass,' Ash grunted with pain and without a warning, he grabbed a hold of Archie's ankle and threw Archie over his head by his ankle. Now Archie was the one on the floor and Ash tottered over painfully to where Archie was lying, winded.

Forming an aura sphere in his hands, he threw it straight at his back and Archie moaned in pain. Ahs then pulled him up and pinned him to the tree by his neck. He then let out his anger by punching each and every part of his body he could get to, with aura infused fists. He heard some cracks and felt satisfied.

He then kneed him one last time in the stomach and threw him into the lake so he could join his companion unconscious.

Ash stood there for a second before falling over to the floor onto his stomach. He could hear Lucario had come back with Aaron, his Lucario and the police officers that were rounding up the two dark aura users.

Suddenly he remembered Zainab, who had been knocked out and with the biggest effort ever, he stumbled over to her and felt for a pulse. After feeling one he felt his energy leave him and he collapsed on top of Zainab.

_**And that's all folks!**_

_**I hope that was a long enough chapter for you all to enjoy. I'm sorry if the fighting scenes weren't as good as you hoped but we all have weaknesses.**_

_**Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - How we met

_**Hey guys...**_

_**I was so bummed out about the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter. Apparently everyone loved the last chapter so I hope this chapter also meets your expectations. **_

_**Paul and Drew have returned and we just left everyone after the massive fight between Ash and the dark aura users... ooooh!**_

_**So keep reading and reviewing folks!**_

Chapter 7 – How we met...

Paul was the first one to regain consciousness. However he wasn't in a good mood.

'Shit my head throbs like I was just dragged through a hedge,' Paul muttered and put a hand to his head. He winced as the bright light blinded him and struggled to sit up. The warm mattress below him and the duvet covering him were too tempting but he overcame the temptation to snuggle back down for a sleep.

Glancing across the room was a green-headed boy and Paul smirked at the snoring boy. Suddenly he jolted up, the events that had occurred a mere few minutes ago came flooding back into his brain. The attack... the plan to capture Ash and Zainab... his pokemon overcome along with Drew's... knocked unconscious... a plan to resurrect and capture all the legendaries...

Feeling as though he was going through a mental overload the door opened wide and in glided the Queen of Rota, Maria. Paul had grown close to her as if she was his own mother. The feeling was mutual, Maria having considered him and Drew her adopted sons. He thought back to the day when he had found Ash.

FLASHBACK

_Paul was at the pokemon centre after having battled the first member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Flint the fire master. Torterra had taken quite a knocking as had Weavile but in the end his Electivire and Honchcrow had overcome all the pokemon, allowing him to progress to the next round._

'_Paul!' A voice cried._

'_Why does that voice sound familiar?' Paul muttered to himself and the next second he had caught the glimpse of blue before being squeezed to death in a hug._

'_Troublesome,' Paul thought as he remembered the blueness of the bubbly coordinator. He was released and Dawn stepped back._

_Paul looked around to see a red-haired girl, an older boy with spiky brown hair, a girl with brunette hair and a red bandanna adorned her hair, another boy with green hair that was roughly his age, a young boy with olive hair and another boy that was roughly his age with spiky brown hair._

'_Fancy seeing you here Paul,' the older male stepped forward._

'_You too Brock, I thought you were hanging out with Ketchum? Where is he anyway, I'm looking forward to our rematch?' Paul asked smirking as he looked around for the sight of his rival with the Pikachu on his shoulder, but before he got his answer there was a ping and his poke balls were returned to him._

'_Why don't we sit down and talk over this with a hot drink?' Brock asked and Paul couldn't help but notice he looked nervous. Nevertheless he followed them._

'_Oh by the way this is Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City,' pointing to the red-head, 'May Maple a pokemon coordinator from Hoenn,' pointing to the brunette with the bandanna, 'Drew Hayden another coordinator from Hoenn,' pointing to the green-haired boy, 'Gary Oak the up and coming professor,' pointing to the brunette roughly his age, 'and Max, May's younger brother,' pointing finally to the young boy._

'_Great to see you but you haven't answered my question... where's Ash?' Paul asked confused._

'_Well you see...' Dawn started but trailed off. Paul had a bad feeling about this._

'_Tell him I don't have forever,' Paul said and yawned._

'_He's not with us,' May said defiantly and Paul stopped mid-yawn to gaze at them surprised. Surely they were never apart from Ketchum._

'_Sorry?' Paul asked._

'_You heard us Paul we told him to get away from our lives and never come back. He was the weakest trainer ever and he didn't even win any leagues. I mean what's the point of being a trainer if you can't accomplish anything in life. So we held a fake party and then threw him out of his own house and we hope we never have to see him again,' Gary said._

'_Yeah and to make sure we went out to try and finish him off but instead that bitch he has as a girlfriend kicked our asses and nearly killed us instead,' Brock said, finishing off the story._

_Paul just sat there frozen, unable to comprehend the words they had just spoken. And these were supposed to be friends? You would be better off with your enemies._

_Suddenly Paul felt rage fill him however he was confused why. Ash was only his rival but then again even his enemy didn't deserve what had happened to him. Unaware of himself he stood up._

'_Paul where are you going?' Dawn asked._

'_Away from all of you,' Paul said venomously. Everyone was taken back by the tone in is voice._

'_Paul?' Brock asked._

_Paul turned and everyone saw the anger in his eyes._

'_And you're supposed to be friends?! Abandoning your friend and hunting him to make sure you finish him off is sick! So sick in fact that I want to vomit! He was the best trainer I ever knew and even though time and again I beat him, in the end he triumphed over me! Why? Because he believed in his pokemon and treated them with kindness! so what if you don't win any leagues? All that matters is the participation. For damn sake he even beat two legendaries with his team! Who wouldn't be proud of that? And instead of being there for him you shunned him away! You're the worst human beings that ever existed.'_

_Paul finished his rant in a furious tone and breathed heavily, the traitors in front of him shocked._

_Kicking his chair behind he walked off, however he turned to the people that were seated before him and took a deep breath._

'_I just want to say that I will find Ketchum. And if I know him correctly, he'll be back and you'll be sorry... sorry that you ever turned your back on him,' Paul spat coldly and with that he shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the pokemon centre._

_Paul was seething as he walked through the undergrowth. He finally came upon a tree stump and sat down on it. Then reality hit him... where would he look for Ash?_

_Before he could think of an answer he heard footsteps crashing through the forest's undergrowth. Tensing up he plucked a poke ball off his waist and stood there waiting._

_The person suddenly emerged and seeing Paul defensively he held up his hands in a surrender and Paul eyes him suspiciously._

'_Aren't you Drew Hayden?' Paul asked and the boy nodded._

'_Yeah,' Drew said and shoved his hands into his pockets._

'_Well what are you doing here?' Paul asked._

_Drew looked at him, 'I want to help you,' Drew said._

'_What?' Paul asked in surprise._

'_I want to find Ash with you. He's a good friend of mine and I never thought that May or anyone else would do such a thing,' Drew said with a hint of anger in his voice._

'_That means you didn't betray him?' Paul asked._

_Drew shook his head._

'_No I arrived in Pallet Town a few days later. I needed to ask Ash for a bit of help with my Magnemite, it's too stubborn and won't listen to me. I know Ash's Charizard was like that so who else would I ask? But then I arrived and there was no sign of Ash, his pokemon or his mum. I came across them afterwards in the Ranch and they said that Ash left on a journey. I was surprised Brock was there... normally he's with Ash. So I let it go but after finding out what happened I got up and left them.'_

_Paul was stunned at what he had heard. He then stood up and held out a hand._

'_Well then I could use some help,' Paul said with a smirk, 'grassy,' he said and Drew glared at him._

'_Not funny,' he pouted and Paul laughed._

'_Come on then,' Paul said and Drew nodded. They walked for a bit in the forest but then they stopped. Paul turned to face Drew._

'_What happened?' Drew asked._

'_The thing is I don't even know where Ketchum is,' Paul admitted and Drew stared at him in disbelief._

'_You're joking right?' Drew asked. Paul shook his head and Drew fell anime-style onto the floor._

_There was a rustle behind the boys and they both turned to see a tall man with a Lucario walk over to them._

'_Can we help you Sir?' Drew asked politely._

'_Yes you can... I heard your conversation about trying to find a boy called Ash Ketchum,' the man said and Paul nodded._

'_If you have any information then please tell,' Paul said and the man chuckled._

'_Are you his friends?' the man asked._

'_No a rival... who's owed a rematch,' Paul said and Drew chuckled._

'_Ash knows me during his time in Hoenn,' Drew said and the man nodded._

_He turned to Lucario and after what seemed forever he turned to face them._

'_I will take you to him, however he's very wary at the moment,' the man said and with a flash a Alakazam appeared._

'_Who are you Sir?' Paul asked curiously. The curiosity was killing him and Drew._

_The man raised him head and Paul and Drew gasped. He looked just like Ash but older._

'_I am King Aaron of the Kingdom of Rota, and Ash's father,' he replied and both boys were shocked. Ash was a Prince?_

'_Alakazam Teleport,' Aaron commanded and with a flash they arrived in a corridor. Paul let out a low whistle as he examined the hall. Drew was impressed too. Aaron chuckled at their expressions._

_Suddenly there was a blur and both boys were against the wall in a Psychic hold by an Espeon. The two boys focused on the girl. She was pretty and had long black hair held in a pony tail. She wore a short dress up to her knees that was a pretty green colour and a white beanie rested on her head. On her shoulder was a small Pikachu and in front of her was an Espeon._

'_Who are you and what are you doing trespassing on my Kingdom?' the girl demanded harshly._

'_Zainab let them go... they are friends of Ash,' Aaron said but the girl fixed him a piercing look that Aaron stepped back. Both boys were amused at the King being scared of this girl._

'_That's what they all say. Need I remind you of what happened last time?' Zainab said angrily. Pikachu and Espeon nodded in agreement._

'_But this is different,' Aaron said but Zainab turned back to the boys._

'_Either you get out of here or I'll have Glaceon turn you both into human popsicles and throw you out of Kanto altogether,' she said and her eyes were glowing blue._

'_But Ma'am we're here to cause no harm,' Drew stuttered nervously._

'_And who might you be?' she demanded._

'_Drew Hayden,' Drew said and if he could he would have flicked his hair._

'_And you?' Zainab turned to Paul._

'_Paul Shinji at your service,' Paul said coolly._

'_I still don't trust you,' she said. Both boys sighed._

'_ZAINAB!'_

_Everyone turned to see a boy with a black loose shirt tucked into a pair of pants. He wore a belt with a pouch with his poke balls in and a black katana sheathed in the side. His raven black hair was tied loosely into a small pony at the back and he wore a jacket. A bigger Pikachu rode on his shoulder and he was followed by an Umbreon and Glaceon who when seeing Zainab, ran over happily. Zainab smiled and hugged them before returning them into their poke balls._

_The boy walked over to Zainab, who stared back stubbornly._

'_Zainab what are you doing?' he asked._

'_But Ash I was not familiar with their aura,' Zainab said._

_Ash turned to see Paul and Drew pinned to the wall with psychic and held back a laugh._

'_These are my friend and rival, Paul and Drew,' Ash said and Zainab blushed embarrassed._

'_Let go Espeon,' Zainab said and Espeon nodded, before bounding over to Zainab and hopping into her arms._

_Paul and Drew fell onto the floor in a heap and Ash, not having enough self restraint, burst out laughing._

_Both boys got up and dusted themselves down, glaring at Zainab and Ash._

'_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Paul and Drew yelled at Zainab, who giggled at them._

'_Sorry about that but I have to be a bit wary in case that enemies are here,' Zainab bit back._

'_Next time we'll bring a whole orchestra why don't we?' Drew muttered sarcastically._

'_Oh yes we need a laugh these days, Ash is such a bore,' Zainab teased and winked at Ash. He blushed slightly and both boys were amused at this._

'_You're not much better Zainab, I mean what were you thinking about... attacking my friends?' Ash said._

_Ash froze after saying those words. He glanced at Zainab who looked hurt. He opened his mouth to apologise but Zainab beat him to it._

'_Well sorry for trying to save your ass Ashton!' Zainab shouted and stormed off, Espeon and Pikachu in her arms/shoulder respectively._

'_Nice going there Ash,' Drew said groaning._

'_What am I supposed to do if she can't understand?' Ash retorted._

'_Because she didn't know, she's probably been the one trying to protect you ever since that incidence happened,' Paul said. Was he supposed to be the sensible one here?_

'_I guess you're right,' Ash sighed heavily._

'_So how's it been like being a Prince?' Drew asked, 'find any pretty girls?'_

'_No but I did propose to Zainab,' Ash said and both Drew and Paul stared at him in shock._

'_I never thought I would see the day that Ash would settle down and start a family,' Paul said._

'_And what's that supposed to mean?' Ash asked pouting._

'_That whenever we saw you it would be 'Gym battles' or 'food' or 'next region',' Drew said and Ash nodded._

'_Yeah travelling was pretty cool,' he agreed._

_And with that the boys walked off, a new friendship being formed at that very moment._

FLASHBACK END

'Wake up Drew,' Paul nudged Drew but he didn't wake up.

'So how are you Paul? Those were some nasty injuries,' Maria said and embraced Paul.

'Just fine, but I need to warn Ash and Zainab. They're in danger and –' Paul said but Maria put a finger to his lips.

'We know and there was a pretty fierce battle between Ash and the two dark aura users but the two men have been arrested,' Maria said and Paul nodded.

'And what about Ash and Zainab?' Paul asked. Maria looked sadly at him.

'Ash is fine but Zainab took a direct hit and she's not come round yet,' Maria said and Paul felt horrible.

'Can I go see him?' Paul asked.

Maria nodded, 'that would be great, he's feeling a bit down and I'm sure you'll cheer him up. He's in the gardens,' Maria said and Paul nodded. He walked out of the room towards the Gardens.

...

Ash sat on a rock and skimmed pebbles along the lake. Pikachu sat next to him and nuzzled him.

'Pi ka pikaka pikapi,' Pikachu said ('Come on Ash don't be so down')

'I feel awful, if I reacted sooner, Zainab wouldn't be like this,' Ash said and Pikachu squeaked reassuringly.

'Pi ka pikachu,' Pikachu squeaked ('She'll pull through')

'Yeah she's one tough cookie,' Ash said.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. The duo sat there for a while, silently admiring the scenery and Ash chuckled as he saw all the baby Poliwag swimming around, their tips of their tails poking out from under the surface of the lake.

'Ketchum,' Paul smirked as he saw Ash turn around and scowl at him.

'Shinji,' Ash said with a smirk and this time Paul was unamused. However they both fist-bumped and hugged each other, before Ash was given a noogie by Paul. He stepped back dazedly and clutched his head.

'How many times have I told you that my name is ASH! And your noogies kill!' Ash said and Paul chuckled.

'Loads but I don't really care. And we need to toughen you up so you'll thank me in the future,' Paul said and rubbed Pikachu's head as he jumped onto Paul's shoulder.

'You wish,' Ash muttered but grinned at his rival-now-friend.

'Pi ka chu,' Pikachu greeted and Paul smiled.

'Hi to you too Pikachu, at least you look better than your trainer,' Paul teased and Pikachu smiled.

'Paul I'm not in the mood,' Ash said and sat back down. Paul and Pikachu looked at each other.

'Ketchum come on... if your here then whose gonna be with Zainab when she wakes up?' Paul asked and Ash shrugged.

'If she wakes up,' he said softly.

'Pikachu do the honours,' Paul gestured towards Ash and a few seconds later a crispy Ash lay on the floor spluttering.

'Thanks... a... lot,' he puffed out as Paul chuckled at the sight of him.

'Come on Ash pull yourself together,' Paul said.

'You're right Paul I ju-,' Ash said before a high-pitched scream sounded from the castle. Paul and Ash looked at each other in worry and then raced up to the castle.

They bolted in the castle and made their way to Zainab's room to see...

_**And that's where I leave you everyone! I know it's so cruel and mean but I wanted to do a cliff-hanger like this since so long and I hadn't found the opportunity... hehehe!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next episode!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A Twist in Battle Style

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry for this one being so late everyone but lately I have had writers' block. I was originally gonna make it so that Zainab had bad hair but then again I didn't have a good enough welcome back for Drew... and what way to do that then to make his a pervert... LOL!**_

_**Anyway enjoy the Chapter... it seems rushed and a bit shorter and I'm sorry for that! **_

_**Please Read and Review as well... Thanks...**_

Chapter 8 – A Twist in Battle Style and a Schedule Disaster

Ash and Paul bolted into Zainab's room to find...

... Zainab screaming at a shocked Drew. She was advancing on him as he backed away from her slowly. His hands were in a surrendering position and Zainab was red in the face, her hair falling out of the towel that was wrapped around it.

'How many times do I have to say Drew?!' Zainab shouted furiously.

'I'm so-sorry... I-I took a wr-wrong tu-turning,' Drew stuttered nervously.

Ash cleared his throat and the two people turned to see Ash standing there with Paul at his side. They wore a confused but amused look on their face.

Zainab rushed over to Ash and he looked at her curiously.

'What happened Zainab?' Ash asked. Zainab immediately became flustered.

'Not my fault... Drew was an idiot... don't be mad... wasn't betraying you... caught me by surprise...' Zainab mumbled as her face went red again. She hid her face in Ash's chest and continued mumbling broken up sentences.

Ash scratched his head confused and smiled. He pulled Zainab away from him and put a finger to Zainab's lips. She immediately quietened down.

'Why don't you tell me from the beginning?' he suggested and Zainab nodded. Ash guided her to the bed and they sat down.

FLASHBACK

_Zainab opened her eyes to the blinding light of the sunlight that was flooding her room. She groaned gently and sat up, putting her hand to her head. It was killing!_

_Her left hand felt sore and she glanced down to see an IV drip embedded in her vein. She pulled it out gently and stood up, swaying a bit but regaining her balance afterwards._

'_That sure killed,' Zainab thought to herself, 'time for a shower,' she said and with that she headed for the bathroom._

_..._

_In Paul's room, Drew woke up groggily and gave a yawn. He felt sore all over and his arm ached like hell. He stood up and decided to hit the shower. Another yawn escaped from his mouth and he ambled over to the door and walked out of the room._

'_Where was the bathroom?' he thought as he vaguely recalled the last time he had stayed at the castle._

_Suddenly he heard the running water coming from the room to his right. He pushed the oak doors back and walked absent-mindedly into the room._

_He pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned body and began to examine the scars that were a result of his battle with the dark aura users._

_..._

_Zainab turned off the water and relished the steam in the shower cubicle. After a few seconds she threw on a baggy sweatshirt with baggy jeans, she wrapped her hair in a towel and got out of the bath cubicle._

_Feeling more relaxed than before, she slipped on her trainers and unlocked the bathroom, before stepping out and then closing the door behind her._

_She turned around and her eyes fell on Drew, who was shirtless._

_..._

_Drew heard the bathroom door closing and he turned around, before freezing as he saw Zainab there, her hair wrapped in a towel, with an equal expression of shock on her face._

_..._

_Both Zainab and Drew stared at each other for a moment, no one budging or saying anything. Zainab's face turned red and Drew diverted his gaze as he quickly scrambled and pulled his top back on._

_Zainab then snapped out of the trance and let out a high-pitched scream. Drew gulped as Zainab's face turned into an angry one and he trembled nervously as she started to advance upon him._

FLASHBACK END

Zainab was bright red in the face after finishing the story. She looked up at Ash nervously but to her surprise he had a grin on his face.

'Zainab... I believe you, and I know Drew wouldn't ever do anything to my fiancée behind my back,' Ash said and Zainab nodded, before embracing Ash and then running off to another room to sort herself out.

Drew glanced nervously at Ash and Paul... who both burst out laughing at his face.

'Why are you laughing?' Drew said pouting and Ash shook his head, still chuckling.

'You still haven't learnt have you?' Ash said and Drew frowned.

'Huh?' he said confused.

'Maybe we should draw you out a map next time?' Paul suggested after he finally calmed down and was wearing a smirk.

'It's not my fault I haven't been here in a long time,' Drew defended himself.

Ash walked over and clapped a hand on Drew's back.

'Don't sweat, we were only teasing,' Ash said and Paul nodded.

'Yeah, I mean this castle is huge... do you know how many times I walked in on Zainab and suffered her wrath?' Ash said and shuddered from the memories.

'You sure have one feisty girl on your hands,' Paul said.

'At least I have a girl, what about you huh?' Ash said and Paul glared at him.

'I don't need anyone,' Paul said gruffly.

'Come on man, lighten up,' Drew said and Paul nodded.

'Come on let's train,' Paul said.

'And show those losers where they really stand,' Drew said.

Paul face-palmed and smacked Drew on the head. Drew glared at Paul as he rubbed his head but Paul motioned towards the door. They both turned to see Ash there with his fists clenched.

'Umm, Ash?' Drew asked.

'They're here... they're here and we ran into them twice,' Ash said quietly and Paul and Drew glanced at each other.

'At least we know where they are... then we can pummel them to the ground,' Paul smirked at the idea of crushing those traitors once and for all.

Ash nodded and relaxed, before heading out of the door. When both boys did not emerge, Ash poked his head round the door and smirked.

'Well don't you want to train?' he asked.

...

**Welcome back everyone to the next round of the competition. Just to remind everyone that the elimination rounds are done, leaving 50 trainers out of the original 150 trainers. **

**The competition will still be in tag partners so keep up the hard work everyone.**

**The first match will now begin. In the red corner we have the very powerful Royal Couple, Prince Ashton and Princess Zainab. And in the green corner we have the fire duo, Shamus from Unova and Damian from Kanto.**

Everyone cheered for Zainab and Ash as they made their way to the field, their Pikachu sitting on their shoulders. They both gave a wave to the crowd and gazed at the other side of the pitch.

Damian and Shamus both entered wearing smug looks and Ash clenched his fist angrily at the trainers, both who abandoned their fire pokemon and Ash having already faced off of them earlier before.

Both sides glared at each other before Damian spoke.

'We're gonna send you out of the competition quicker than an Arcanine's Extremespeed,' Damian said arrogantly and both Zainab and Ash smirked.

'We'll see,' Zainab said and Ash smirked before reaching for their pokemon.

**Trainer's choose your pokemon and begin.**

'Let's rumble Charizard,' Ash said and the fire pokemon appeared with a whoosh and landed on the field with a thud, generating a small dust cloud around it. It gave a massive roar and faced it's opponent with a snort. Then he saw Damian and his eyes widened, before letting out a Flamethrower in the air. The audience felt the heat.

...

'Man that Charizard is so powerful,' Max yelled excitedly.

'It looks awfully familiar,' Brock said and Misty nodded.

'You don't think...' Misty mulled but Brock shook his head.

'There's no way that loser would be here,' Brock said and Misty nodded.

...

'Huh, no biggy, go Nidoking,' Damian shouted and the ground pokemon emerged. It's roar was a mouse's squeak compared to Charizard's.

'Go Emboar,' Shamus shouted and the fire-hog pokemon emerged and glanced up at the Charizard, suddenly feeling very frightened.

**And what will the Red's side last pokemon be?**

Zainab shouted and held up a poke ball, so it glinted in the light and smirked at the others.

'You are so gonna regret this,' she said and released her pokemon.

...

'It's magnificent,' Brock said in awe and everyone glanced at Gary, who also had the same pokemon.

'And I thought I stood a chance,' Gary mumbled.

...

Arcanine gave out a roar as his majestic fur coat rippled in the breeze, giving the vision that it was flames. His posture was one of a unique fierceness that gave off heat and sweat dripped off the referee.

'Meet my Arcanine,' Zainab smirked at the looks on Damian and Shamus's face. They were quickly replaced by scowls.

**Battle begin.**

'Emboar, use Fire Pledge on Charizard/Nidoking, Ancient Power on Arcanine,' both trainers shouted.

Zainab and Ash watched the attack come closer and then they both nodded.

'Switch sides,' they both commanded and in a flash, Charizard flew up and over Arcanine, whilst Arcanine hopped onto Charizard's original spot.

'Metal Claw on the Ancient Power and send the rocks back,' Ash said and Charizard charged up his claw and sliced through the rocks, letting them settle down slowly. He then used Gust to blow them to Emboar, who was pelted by the raining rocks.

Arcanine stood there as the fire neared and he howled in happiness as he soaked up all the flames. The flames dissolved away to show Arcanine standing there, his body gleaming with small embers surrounding him.

The audience was stunned as were the trainers.

'Well that was Arcanine's ability, Flash Fire, which gains more power from fire attacks,' Zainab addressed the silent crowd as well as the trainers. Suddenly cheers erupted and everyone chanted Zainab and Ash's names.

...

'That was some strategy,' Gary said.

'Reminds me of Zainab's ways she battled with her Growlithe,' Misty recalled and Max shook his head.

'Too bad she's not here though,' Max said and May nodded.

'Good riddance as well,' she said.

...

'Now to return the favour, Charizard use Flare Blitz on Nidoking,' Ash shouted. Charizard shot off fast as lightning and was covered instantaneously with fire. Nidoking was too afraid to move and slammed against the wall, instantly fainting.

**Nidoking is unable to battle, Charizard is the victor.**

Charizard landed in front of Ash and snorted happily.

'Arcanine, Fire Blast, and use Flamethrower to power it up,' Zainab called. The powerful fire attack shot out of Arcanine's mouth, and Arcanine immediately used Flamethrower to make it expand until it was the same size of Emboar.

'Emboar use Flame Burst,' Shamus shouted quickly and Emboar shot forward, covered in his own flames.

The two fire attacks collided and a huge explosion occurred. Dust shot everywhere, making it impossible to see. However Zainab closed her eyes and grinned, before opening them. Her eyes were glowing blue.

'90 degrees clockwise use Take Down,' she instructed and Emboar shot out of the dust cloud and hit the wall as well, before slumping to the ground knocked out next to it's partner.

Arcanine returned to Zainab's side and Zainab pet his fur, letting Arcanine whine happily and wag its tail.

**And that's all she wrote folks... Zainab and Ash go through to the next round with an amazing battle and even more amazing results.**

The crowd cheered happily as Zainab and Ash exited the field and hugged each other happily.

...

'Let's go see who we're up against,' Zainab yelled and pelted towards the Centre. She entered and rushed straight to Nurse Joy.

Everyone there recognised her and bowed/curtsied. They watched as she approached the Nurse.

'Can we have the next schedule of our match?' she asked and Joy nodded, however she had a grim expression on her face. Only she was the one who knew the whole story with Ash.

'You're not going to like it,' she whispered and Zainab glanced at the sheet, only for her face to pale as she realised who she was up against. Pi also glanced at her and nuzzled Zainab reassuringly.

A few people looked curiously at the sudden change in personality.

'Thanks,' she said in a shaky voice and hid the paper behind her back.

Ash walked over and looked at Zainab in a confused way.

'What's wrong Zainab? Did something happen?' he asked. Zainab gulped and began to shift her weight to each leg in turn.

'Ash you won't like this...' she began and Ash waited patiently.

'Is it about who we're facing next?' he asked and Zainab nodded.

'Well... who is it?' he asked impatiently.

Zainab gulped and held out the sheet slowly towards him. He hand was shaking slightly.

Ash took the paper and with a curious look, glanced at the page. His heart seemed to stop and he was frozen in place.

Suddenly he threw down the paper and ran out of the centre, muttering darkly. The centre was quiet as they saw the Prince rush out of the centre angrily and were bemused. They glanced at the Princess.

Zainab swore to herself and took out a poke ball.

'Bolt follow Ash and make sure he doesn't do anything wrong or reckless,' she said and she watched Bolt run out of the centre.

Shaking more than before, she collapsed onto the floor, however a man caught her and another person brought a chair over. Nurse Joy ran over and gave her a check-up, before offering her a glass of water.

'Nurse Joy, get Aaron and Maria,' Zainab said and with that she got up and walked out of the centre to find Ash.

Murmuring broke out in the Centre and one person scooped up the piece of paper.

'Check out who the Prince and Princess are up against next,' a boy said excitedly and a few of his friends gathered around.

'It's that boy with the Gallade and the wannabe Pokemon Professor,' one of they said. They all burst out laughing.

'You mean Max Maple and Gary Oak?'

_**And there we have it... the battle of the century... Ash comes to face his worst enemies (and rushes off to kill someone.)**_

_**And Misty and Brock begin to place connections between the Royal Couple and their ex-friends! Will they find out?**_

_***Me strolling in the park and comes across a clearing***_

'_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh' some randomer yells.**_

'_**Die!' Ash says evilly and fires an aura sphere at them.**_

_***Sweatdrops... as I see the man on the floor not breathing...***_

_**Stay tuned for the battle that will rock your socks off!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Revenge is sweet!

_**Hi guys,**_

_**Sorry this took so long but I had EPQ to finish and my computing coursework to do and all my exams and EMPA to revise for and I just think I'm gonna have an overload in my brain.**_

_**Although this is more of a chapter that has Zainab fighting more than Ash, I just want to say that I think it is a pretty good chapter anyway.**_

_**Please Read and Review! And hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 9 – Revenge is sweet

Aaron and Maria sat down in the drawing room of the castle. Nurse Joy had tried to contact them however although she couldn't talk to them directly, she had left a message with one of the maids.

The two royals were not alone however as they had conducted a meeting so with them was Scott: the Battle Frontier Boss, and the champions of each region: Lance (Kanto and Johto), Cynthia (Sinnoh), Wallace (Hoenn) and Alder (Unova). These were the only people that knew of what had happened to Ash and his new identity. They had sworn to secrecy and not even Ash or Zainab knew that they knew.

The maid knocked on the door and Aaron nodded to Maria, who then called the maid inside.

'Sorry to interrupt you but there is something I need to tell you, Your Majesty,' the maid said hurriedly.

'This can wait for a bit, can it not?' Aaron asked and the maid was about to say no but thought otherwise.

'I'll wait here then,' the maid said and with a curtsy she retreated to the corner. Aaron nodded and turned back to the others to start the meeting.

'So how is Ash? Is he coping?' Cynthia asked as she sipped her green tea.

Maria and Aaron glanced at each other and then back at the other, their expressions not very happy.

'He seems fine, the other day he blew up though after meeting the traitors,' Maria sighed and Aaron nodded.

'He wants to act tough but he isn't,' Aaron said heavily.

'That's the Ash I always knew,' Lance chuckled, 'never giving others a chance to worry about him.'

'How is his attitude towards all of this?' Wallace asked.

'He's got a cold exterior to everyone except us two, Paul, Drew and his girlfriend Zainab, now fiancée,' Maria said.

The Champions became immediately interested. The last time they met Ash, they remembered him as a kid with burning passion and not a care in the world for girls.

'This is a twist,' Alder chuckled and everyone nodded.

'I would love to meet the girl that had finally made Ash more romantically aware of girls,' Scott said and gave a short laugh.

'The thing is she's quite protective of Ash after the incident last time where Ash was nearly killed by his former friends,' Aaron said with a grim face.

'You wouldn't believe what happened when Drew and Paul first met with Ash,' Maria said a smile appearing on her face.

'And what happened?' Cynthia asked intrigued.

'Oh the usual pinning people against the wall with a psychic pokemon and threatening to throw them into the next region,' Aaron chuckled and everyone was stunned momentarily but joined in with the laughing.

'And how is his aura training coming along?' Wallace asked.

'Oh fine, Ash is now a fully-fledged aura guardian and Zainab has also trained for a bit too,' Maria said and Aaron nodded. Everyone could see the pride in his eyes.

'That's fantastic, I can't wait to see it in real life,' Scott said.

The maid suddenly heard footsteps rushing through the hallway and almost ran forward and cleared her throat.

'What is it Milly?' Maria asked annoyed.

'Your Majesty, it's really urgent now... it's about The Prince,' Milly said nervously. Maria and Aaron glanced at each other in worry and nodded for Milly to continue.

'Well he's...' Milly started but was interrupted due to the door being blasted open.

Aaron and everyone turned sharply to find an angry looking Ash stood there, crackling in aura. Pikachu ran into the room and jumped into Maria's arms, frightened as he watched his trainer's anger.

'I didn't literally mean it,' Scott mumbled to himself.

Aaron stepped forward towards his angry son and Ash looked at him. Lucario was also on standby in case anything happened.

'Ash? What happened?' Aaron asked gently.

'I can't believe it... you rigged the tournament scheduling so that I would be battling them next,' Ash said angrily.

'What?' Aaron said confused. This seemed to fuel Ash's anger.

'Don't lie to me,' Ash growled angrily.

Without warning, he sent a massive aura sphere heading straight at Aaron. Everyone was too stunned to move as the attack neared Aaron. Before anyone could register what was going on another smaller aura sphere intercepted it, blowing everyone away a few feet.

'ASHTON SANTOSHI!'

Everyone turned to see Zainab standing there, her hands crackling with aura having fired the sphere. Ash looked at her angrily.

'What was that for?' Ash asked angrily.

'You need to calm down and that means not attacking your father,' Zainab said, equally angry.

'You don't order me around,' he snarled.

'Why not?' she asked defiantly.

'Because it's not your problem,' Ash said angrily.

'Well I'm gonna make it my problem right now!' Zainab said and Ash shrugged.

'Your funeral then,' Ash replied and sent an aura sphere at Zainab.

'Watch out!' everyone yelled except Aaron and Maria.

Zainab smirked and at the last moment side-stepped it. Ash shook angrily and started to fire them rapidly at her. With a flourish, she summoned her aura staff and intercepted each and every one of the spheres. She stood there waiting and Ash stared at her.

'What the hell?!' he yelled angrily.

'Calm down Ash!' Zainab said forcefully but Ash shook his head.

He rushed over to Zainab and summoned his own aura sword. He leapt up and brought the sword down fast, to be stopped by the staff. Zainab pushed his away and he slid a few feet away.

'Aren't you gonna stop them?' Lance asked. Although he was astonished at the power the two were demonstrating he was slightly concerned.

Aaron shook his head.

'If anyone can calm down Ash, it's Zainab,' he said simply.

'You really have that much faith in her,' Scott mused and Maria nodded.

'She's one determined girl I give you that, not to mention the same strength in combat as Ash,' Maria praised the dark-haired girl.

The Champions turned back to the battle and winced as there was a crash as a vase was smashed by an aura sphere.

...

Zainab meanwhile was sweating. She wasn't used to this much combat and it was taking a toll. Her speciality lied in healing and empathy with people and pokemon alike.

Her breathing became more ragged and she weaved in and out of the attacks from an enraged Ash. Although she was completely understanding about why Ash was angry, she was confused as to why his aura had suddenly flared up like this and become out of control.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the kick in her side. She was flung into the wall and slid down, her side throbbing.

...

'Zainab!' Maria and Aaron shouted warningly, as they saw Zainab hit the wall hard. She sat there stunned for a second before getting to her feet wearily.

Everyone turned to look at Ash who was advancing on her slowly. He had a feral grin on his face and seemed deranged.

'I told you to stay out,' he snarled and raised a hand up so that his palm was facing the ceiling and an aura sphere started to grow.

'Ash calm down,' Zainab said but her tone was desperate this time.

'Why should I?' he asked.

'We can sort it all out if we talk about this,' Zainab said as she put both hands behind her back and summoned her aura staff quietly.

'And if I don't want to?' he asked. Zainab grabbed a poke ball sneakily as well and held it behind her back, enlarging it.

'You don't know the outcome of anything unless you try it,' Zainab reasoned and Ash paused momentarily.

Zainab wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief or be more worried. Either Ash was going to relent or he was going to go ahead with an even harder attack.

Unfortunately Ash chose the latter choice and his aura sphere grew at an alarming rate. Zainab knew that if she carried out her plan then the other people in the room may get hurt.

It was a tense moment as Zainab and Ash stared at each other for a minute. Ash had his aura sphere in his hand whereas Zainab was bracing herself. She gripped her aura staff tightly and prepared to fling her poke ball.

There was a slight movement in Ash's position and Zainab brought out her staff and flung the poke ball open.

'Aaron cast a shield over all of you now!' Zainab shouted as Ash flung the aura sphere at her. Aaron nodded and the Champions, Maria, Aaron, Pikachu and Lucario were covered.

'Espeon Psychic to hold Ash in place,' Zainab screamed as she held her staff in front of her and started to twirl it rapidly, until it was a blur and a circle could be seen being formed.

Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Ash was bound in a psychic hold. He tried to struggle but Espeon didn't relent.

Meanwhile the aura sphere was pushing against Zainab's staff that was twirling and keeping it at bay. Zainab was sliding back quite a bit and the distance between her and the wall was shortening.

'Zainab look out,' Maria shouted in fear and Zainab looked at the others that were safely in the shield. Taking one hand away she began to charge an aura sphere in her other hand however it morphed into a lightning bolt.

Aaron widened his eyes at this and looked at Lucario, who had the same expression.

'It can't be,' he muttered and everyone turned to him.

'What is the matter?' Lance asked sharply.

**The attack that Zainab is about to do is the most difficult yet. She's morphing an aura sphere into a lightning bolt and will stab the massive aura sphere, slicing it in two. However not even the most advanced and experienced aura guardians have been able to carry it out. **Lucario spoke out gravely to everyone and Aaron nodded.

'I've only heard of this but this is the first time I am witnessing Zeus's Bolt being performed. I had explained it to Zainab a few weeks earlier as she had come across it in a book she was reading and I think she is going to perform it.'

Everyone watched as Zainab struck the aura sphere with the lightning bolt that was now shining a bright white colour, and sliced the sphere in half. It froze for a second before exploding. Zainab was flung to the floor and everyone was protected due to the shield.

A moment passed and Aaron ran over to Zainab, whilst Espeon kept a hold on Ash, however glancing at her fallen trainer in concern. Zainab stood up shakily and Aaron placed a hand on her head, before she glowed blue as Aaron restored her aura. She double over panting and made her way to Ash.

'Espeon let him go,' Zainab ordered and Espeon nodded. She dropped the attack and leapt into Zainab's arms, nuzzling her trainer happy that she was alright. Zainab smiled and scratched the magenta Eevee eevolution behind the ears.

Ash stood up shakily and Zainab tensed up.

'Well are we gonna talk about this or not?' he spat and Zainab nodded briskly, before putting her hand tentatively on Ash's shoulder. It was a good sign he didn't shove it off.

'However after lunch,' she said and turned on her heel and headed towards her room to refresh herself.

...

Ash slumped down in his chair. He was confused, tired and restless. The Champions had departed to the nearby hotel where they were staying for the duration of the tournament, leaving the family alone.

'Now do you believe us Ash?' Maria asked gently and Ash nodded.

'I don't get it... I'm not prepared to face them yet let alone reveal my identity towards them,' Ash sighed helplessly.

'That's why we're with you all the way,' Aaron said encouragingly and ruffled Ash's hair.

'Thanks Dad,' Ash smiled. He then glanced at Zainab, who sat there with a troubled look on her face.

'Zainab?' Ash asked uncertainly and Zainab looked at him.

'Yes?' Her tone was sharp and Ash internally winced but ploughed on.

'Thanks,' he admitted.

'It's fine... just next time remember to calm down and let everyone explain themselves before you nearly kill them,' Zainab huffed and Ash nodded.

'I'll try but I need one more thing,' Ash said and Zainab looked at him fiercely.

'What could you possibly need Ash?' Zainab asked.

Ash walked over and planted a kiss on Zainab's cheek, making her blush.

'I need you of course,' he smirked and walked off to his room, Pikachu nestled contently on his shoulder.

'I will take your leave too,' Zainab mumbled and hurried away to her room.

Aaron, Maria and Lucario laughed and made their way to the living room. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

...

**(The next day...)**

**Welcome back folks to the first match of the day. On the green side we have Prince Ashton and Princess Zainab. **

Everyone cheered for their favourite royal couple who replied with a wave and positioned themselves on the side of the field. They were, however, wearing cloaks on top of their clothing, which puzzled a few people.

**Whilst on the red side we have two people who have quickly gained recognition through this tournament so far; The rising Professor Gary Oak and an aspiring trainer who seems to have taken after a certain Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town due to his battle techniques: Max Maple.**

'EXCUSE ME!' Max screamed at the referee and everyone fell silent. The referee turned and was met with a red face inches away from his.

'Do you have a problem?' the referee asked.

'I have! Do not EVER compare me to that loser. He was a pathetic example of a trainer whilst I am the full package,' Max said gloatingly and everyone was stunned.

Then one person shouted from the crowd, 'Ash Ketchum was the best trainer ever!'

Another person shouted, 'Shame on you!'

And the next minute a shouting match started with the audience defending the Kanto trainer. Ash felt his eyes fill with tears and Zainab squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at her and Zainab nodded before stepping forward.

'That is enough! Everyone please settle down,' Zainab commanded and her voice, although not powerful, sounded throughout the whole stadium and immediately everyone in the audience settled down.

**Before we start the match, the Princess would like to address their challengers.**

Zainab smirked and Ash looked puzzled.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'What I need to do for payback all those years ago,' Zainab smiled and with a peck on his cheek, Zainab stepped forward first.

The referee gave her his microphone and she smiled and nodded a thanks. The referee blushed and stepped back into his place.

Zainab cleared her throat and began to address the audience.

'I'm sure everyone knows that a few years ago, a trainer called Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region disappeared off the battle circuit. I'm also sure everyone remembered him as a talented and passionate trainer who, despite not winning any league, was a very successful trainer who built a reputation for himself within the pokemon community.'

Zainab paused to allow the information to sink in and a few whispers were heard in the crowd, however everyone had their full attention on the Princess.

'I am here today to tell you the truth of what happened.'

Everyone fell silent and Zainab took a deep breath.

Ash stared at her and he became overwhelmed with the kindness and love his fiancée was showing him.

'Zainab...' he whispered and Zainab nodded.

'It's time for them to know Ash,' Zainab said away from the microphone. She then turned back to the eagerly awaited audience.

'Ash decided to return home after the Sinnoh League with his girlfriend, now fiancée. Having defeated his rival and reaching the top four, he was ruthlessly crushed in a battle against Tobias. However he did manage to knock out two of his legendary pokemon.'

'I remember it was a pretty damn good battle,' some people shouted and Zainab chuckled.

'However shortly after reaching home, he was greeted with a surprise party. All his travelling companions were there as well as his mother. Alas, he was misled and at the end of the party his friends told him to get out of their lives. And not only that they tried to take his pokemon as well. He then, breaking down, sprinted out into the forest, where he fell ill to a fever in the forest. Luckily Zainab found him and tended to him.'

The audience was silent and stunned at how cruel some people could be.

'That's an abomination! How dare they call themselves his friends?!' a voice shouted and the audience murmured their agreement.

Zainab smirked at Paul's voice and cleared her throat. All attention was back on her.

'And not only that they decided to come and finish their sick and betrayed friend by killing him with machetes. His girlfriend fought back and succeeded until she was knocked unconscious by a sneak attack. And that is how Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend disappeared.'

The stadium was in shock at the vile actions of these people and a few shed tears for the braveness of the two young trainers, one who was vulnerable and betrayed and the other who valiantly fought back.

Zainab sneaked a glance at Ash and saw he was pale. She then cursed herself when she realised she had revealed her secret and was afraid of Ash's reaction. However he took a deep breath and smiled back at Zainab. She sighed in relief.

'That was also the night the Prince returned to the Kingdom of Rota. Now I would like to present to the traitors who are sat right in this stadium... Now known to the whole of Kanto as the Prince of Rota... but formally known as... Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'

Ash stepped forward and tore his cloak away to reveal the Sinnoh set of clothes he had worn and his Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

Max and Gary paled at this and Ash glared at them, along with Zainab's cold stare.

Ash then took the microphone into his own hands and grasped Zainab's hand in the other.

'And I would also like to present, the person who was formally known as my girlfriend, but now fiancée and future Queen of Rota... Zainab Alam!'

Zainab tore off her cloak and threw it to the side to reveal her clothing which were the exact same as on the day of the betrayal. Pi was perched on her shoulder as well.

There was silence for a second before there was applause, cheers and screams from the audience. Zainab and Ash held hands and beamed to everyone.

'We will be taking a press conference an hour after the match at the drawing room in the castle so feel free to ask as many questions as you want then. But for now I would like to get this match started,' Ash announced and the immediate rush of press retreated happily but impatiently.

**So let's get the match started. Please choose your pokemon.**

'You'll regret the day you came back Ketchum!' Max hissed and released his Slakoth.

'How dare you show up here you pathetic loser of a trainer,' Gary added in a venomous tone, and he released his Umbreon.

'Shut your trap and get on with it. I don't take kindly to time-wasters nor people who insult my family,' Ash said in a voice that made the stadium drop a few degrees. Cold fury was radiating off of him and he had an arm around Zainab's waist.

'Let's go Sooty, avenge the traitors...' Zainab said and revealed her Umbreon. However it was a shiny with purple rings and a streak of grey in his fur. It growled at the two in front.

'Go Gallade,' Ash called and his Gallade came out of his poke ball and glared at the traitors.

**I see these are the people who have harmed my master. I will not tolerate this!' **Gallade roared and Gary and Max took a step back.

**Begin!**

'Umbreon take down that puny Umbreon with Take-Down,' Gary shouted and Umbreon glowed white and shot forward.

'Dodge,' Zainab said and Sooty merely rolled to one side, leading Umbreon to smash into a wall. He got up dazed.

'I'll show you,' Gary said angrily, 'Umbreon Agility.'

'Shadow Ball Meteor,' Zainab said and yawned.

Sooty also yawned like his trainer and side stepped the attack before leaping into the air and performing the attack. It was a replica of a Draco Meteor except with Shadow Balls. It knocked out Umbreon easily.

Sooty walked over to his trainer and received a enjoyable rub on the side and with a small yap, he returned to the field.

...

'Gallade Psycho Cut,' Ash said and Slakoth was hit with a powerful psychic attack.

'Slakoth use Yawn and then Dream Eater,' Max said clenching his fist angrily.

'Block with Protect,' Ash said.

Gallade was surrounded by a green dome and Slakoth fell to the floor after receiving its own attack.

'Now Close Combat,' Ash said.

Gallade rushed forward in a blur and dealt blow after blow to Slakoth. Finally it fell to the floor unconscious.

'Nice work Gallade,' Ash praised.

**Thanks Master, **Gallade said.

...

**The green side are the winner of the match.**

Ash and Zainab hugged each other whilst Max and Gary stood there fuming. However they were joined by Misty, Brock, May, Dawn and Delia. Misty comforted Gary whilst May did the same to her brother.

Paul and Drew also joined Zainab and Ash as well.

'Great job bro,' Drew fist-bumped Ash, who smirked and returned the gesture.

'Thanks,' he replied.

'Good job,' Paul said gruffly.

Zainab nearly fell over in shock, 'Paul is actually praising someone. I never thought I would see this day,' she said in mock outrage and Paul huffed at her.

'Chill dude,' Drew said after recovering from his laugh.

'So I see you're still as pathetic as can be,' a voice sneered and the foursome turned to see the traitors glaring at them.

'Coming from the losers themselves,' Paul retorted.

'Leave out of this Purple,' Gary sneered and Paul scoffed.

'So original,' he snorted and Zainab giggled lightly. Paul winked at her.

'Hey no hitting on my fiancée,' Ash said and pulled Zainab close to him, making her blush faintly.

'I see you're still with that girl,' Delia said and Ash faced her.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Ash asked.

'I can't believe you're still a dense idiot as can be Ash,' Misty taunted and Zainab turned to face her angrily.

'Don't call my fiancé a idiot,' Zainab hissed and Paul and Drew sweat-dropped.

'This is gonna be interesting,' Drew murmured and Paul nodded.

'We all know how her temper is,' Paul replied quietly.

'Butt out of this. You're the whole cause of this, if you hadn't turned up and snatched my man away then we would still be together. But then again you're nothing more than a desperate whore are you Zainab?' Misty yelled.

The stadium went eerily quiet. No one could believe what Misty had just said.

Ash was fuming when he heard this and turned to see that Paul and Drew had equally horrified looks on their faces. Ash clenched his fist and it was thanks to his training that he hadn't punched that smug little face of hers in.

Sooty and both Pikachu growled at Misty and the traitors as they stood there with smug faces.

Zainab couldn't believe the words that Misty had said. They hurt and she felt tears come to her eyes. Was that really who she was?

Ash turned to see Zainab standing there shocked and tears in her eyes. This enraged him more... no one ever hurt his fiancée ever!

'What did you say?' Ash asked quietly with venom in his voice.

'You heard Misty... I was gonna make you betrothed to her eventually so that she could gain control over you... but you had to go and pick a whore for your bride didn't you? I bet she was just after your money... she never loves you ever!' Delia said and Ash hissed angrily.

He walked over to Zainab, who was frozen with hurt and wrapped her in his arms into an embrace.

Ash felt one of his poke balls twitching on his belt and he smirked.

'I think someone wants a little word with you all,' Ash said and without warning the poke ball burst open and everyone gasped.

'No...' Max said horrified when remembering his dream. Brock was also pale with fright.

Arceus stood over the pitiless humans and felt the rage and hurt from both Ash and Zainab respectively.

**HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND SAY THESE VILE THINGS TO ZAINAB?! HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE HER AND ASH?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO YOU? YOU'RE JUST LUCKY MY TRAINER HAS A PURE HEART OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THERE AND THEN!**

Arceus then returned to his ball after a quick thanks from Ash, who still had his arm wrapped around Zainab.

'I think we will leave before things get out of hand,' Ash said and, with a quick glance at the murderous faces of Drew and Paul, scooped Zainab into his arms bridal-style and stalked out of the stadium along with Drew and Paul and the pokemon following them.

_**That's all for now! Sorry but I don't think I will be updating anything more during the Easter Hols due to revision for exams, but I may change my mind it depends. I have a very busy schedule and I feel weak at the knees just be looking at it.**_

_**Thanks and please Read and Review!**_


End file.
